Keyblade Masters The Search
by Muzey
Summary: In a world where video games and cartoons are actual worlds, one girl will go on a search to find the Keyblade Master. Will she find him or her in time? Cause only the Keyblade Master can save all the world. AU plz R
1. Prologue

**(Authors Note: Megan is the main character and the narrator so try no to get confused. Also there may not be any original characters in this fiction..so don't be surprised if you don't see Sora...)**

Heartless. What else is there to fight in Kingdom Hearts? Two worlds, Disney and Final Fantasy. But what happens when these two worlds are combined with us 'The Real World'. I know one thing, chaos shall come and destiny shall be found. All of this because of me going to this world. The Kingdom Hearts world. I went there and ever since, the heartless have been attacking us. And we must protect it.

I am a Key Master. I master the power of key. There are also Blade Masters. They master the power of blade. Duh! All laughing aside, there are five if each kind and there are hundreds of trainees. My good friend Rod is also a Key Master. He may be better than I may! He is very good at magic. The Key Master has the ability to be good at mostly magic and some fight ability. While Blade Masters have mostly fight ability and less magic. Type wise, Key Masters mostly win. But there are also Blade Masters that have beaten Key Masters.

There is also a Keyblade Master. This person can master both key and blade. This person is the only one of its kind. He or she will be able to stop the heartless and save our world. The Keyblade Master is some where on this planet, Earth. I will search for this person with the help of my friends and hope for the best. The search is on, if I can get done studying for that stupid math test. Oh well! Lets just hope we can find the Keyblade Master before its too late.

We have been having a hard time with the Heartless. They have been attacking more and more. They have been getting smarter, quicker, and stronger. We have been looking for the Keyblade Master for a couple of years now. Time is running out. We will be destroyed if we don't find the Keyblade Master. Heartless has been attacking our schools and even government buildings. Even the Army, Navy, and the Air Force can't stop them. We fear the worst.

The students have taking it quite well. They have learned to adapt to the pain they have gained. They see a battle against the Heartless, and they walk on like nothing is happening. Good. We don't need a complete panic. We have to use spells to keep them away and sometimes they do get through. We then have to fight them. This however is rare.

There are a few people at our school that are Key or Blade Masters. There's Mr. Brady, Blade Master; Mr. Smith, Blade Master; Tremour, Blade Master and my boy friend, Rod, the Key Master; and me, Megan, Key Master. When I say that in a previous life, a person was something else, well, I'll just give you the low down. I was a princess from a castle on a dead star one thousand years ago. This dead star had many worlds in one. (Such as Kingdom Hearts, Mega-Man, etc all one world.) The main buildings consisted of The Crystal Castle, The Crystal Court, and The Crystal Library. All of my previous teachers and friends lived there. I was to be queen. The court and the library were one building. Tremour was actually a spirit that existed of the time. Him and I were becoming pretty good friends. Until the worst happened. A dark creature attacked our star and forced us to leave. Some stayed. My mom was queen then and decided to have us transported to a near by planet, Earth. We tried to fight, but most perished. My mom transported us to the future to be reborn as well as she. Tremour was unlucky because he was taken over by the same dark creature that attacked our castle. Fortunately, he was saved and it was destroyed. When our castle got destroyed the worlds got separated. How ever Destiny has chosen these people of Earth to "accidentally" create these portals through cartoons etc. For those that survived on the star, they started to rebuild everything. The Castle could not be rebuilt but they extended the Court and moved the Library to the other side of the star. We go there pretty often to figure out problems. NASA can't find it, no one can. It is hidden in space. How to get there is a big story. Or not. Basically, you could go through in a bunch of ways. You could use cyber space. Or you could use the portals that we use to go to different worlds.

Mr. Brady is a Science teacher. He tries to combine science with magic. Most of the time it does work. He is tall, slightly muscular, brown hair, brown eyes, and married to Jody Brady, another science teacher. Mr. Brady, whom sometimes we just call him Brady, is a Blade Master. Ok, that may not make any sense, since I just said that he experiments with magic. He studies it; he doesn't necessarily use it in fighting the heartless. Mr. Brady, I mean Brady, doesn't wear the science teacher clothing. He just wears your basic, tight, short sleeve shirt and blue jeans. A very valuable team member. In a previous life he was a scientist studying Magic and technology.

Mr. Smith is a Social Studies teacher. He is a very serious fighter. He normally doesn't goof off. He is a little smaller than Brady, brown hair, and brown eyes, do to size he lacks a little bit of muscle. But is very strategic when fighting the heartless. He normally, with my help and Rod, comes up with some very godd strategic plans. He wears your basic short sleeve and blue jeans. The funny thing is Rod and Smith hates each other. They'll pick a fight with each other any day. Rod also hates Tremour. Anyways Smith isn't that bad once you get to know him. In a previous life he was in charge of a powerful army.

Tremour is the tenth grade; the same as me. We met in the seventh grade. He wears all black. No, he is not Goth. He just like black. Blonde hair and deep blue eyes, yeah! He likes to skateboard and play guitar. He is kind and very honest, but can jump to conclusions when Rod gets in the way. Tremour can sense the Heartless when they are near. Well, so can I. But he usually is the one who picks it up first. He is normally very good at element attacks. He is very well in tune with nature and respects it very well. He is also my boyfriend. A very valuable warrior.

Rod is also the same grade as me. He too can sense heartless. He is very good at swordsman work. But what makes him a Key Master is that he is very good at summoning. His summoning power is stronger than most other Key Masters are. Rod has some complicating armor. It covers up most of his body. He is a very strong warrior. His physical description is not what you might expect. He has clear hair. I know it doesn't make any since, but it was originally blonde. At a far away distance it looks gray.

Then finally there is me. I am a short blonde haired, blue eyed, glasses girl. When I battle heartless I wear a long faded black cloak that goes to my ankles. I also like to wear sunglasses. My eyes are sensitive to sunlight. But my everyday cloths are usually what any other teen would want to wear. Ok maybe not. But I like to wear a basic short sleeve shirt, depending on the weather. I also like to wear denim. I have been taking karate sense I was four and a half. I am a first degree brown. In other words, I am one rank away from a black. My capabilities are all at an even level. I don't have an ability that's stronger than the other one. Now that we know what's going on let's start the story.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beggining

We were fighting heartless for a while and we hadn't found the Keyblade Master yet. We were started to question whether he or she exists or not. NO! I thought. The Keyblade Master must exist, I knew it does! I will not stop believing!

It was a nice spring day and I was in question about a lot of stuff. Like why WAS it that the students were able to ignore at least half the heartless battles? They were really quite brave when you think about it. I went to battle a heartless. I walked to the second floor to track it down and there it was standing right in front of me. It attacked me. I attacked it. This goes on a while. Finally, It starts wearing me out. They are getting tougher every time. I would have lost once if it weren't for Rod. It was getting really annoying. This had happened a couple times before. When suddenly an announcement came on the speakers, "Will Rod Mallo and Megan Muzekuto please report to the main office? Thank you." Well that called for an anime water droplet. We walked to the office. Rod had to question me.

"What has been up with you? You're not quite as strong as you used to be." He says.

"Well I've got a lot of stuff going on."

"That's no excuse. I'm not always going to be there!"

"Yeah well..." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Oh yeah real cute, Megan. Anyway, we got into the office and the principal was looking at us with no expression on his face. He was just staring us down. Staring us down like we were the ones that just started world war three! Ok, all joking aside, he exclaimed, "I hope you guys understand that the heartless have been getting stronger and our defenses are not holding. You guys have better come up with a good plan to defeat them."

"We are trying everything in our power to try to stop them." Rod replied. He stared back at our principal. I had to stare at Rod for a second just to see what exactly what he was trying to pull. Rod had this thing with trying to do what is right but ends up getting his butt into so much trouble. He is really pushing it now! He thinks he can just fight with the principal and he can get him to chill out.

"I'm sure we will find a way to defeat them." I say.

"Oh yeah you two better!" Says a voice. It was Tremour. He worked in the main office during his study halls. Tremour has a tendency to be on the principal's side and he always will. He can fight heartless as well as us, but he chose to stay in the office and give us warnings when they were about to attack. They have a special security system that told us if any heartless were attacking. He became a good eye for heartless. There were a lot of cameras that shows everyone in the office what's going on. The screen was usually on the wall up high so everyone could watch. It had multiple screens so you could see multiple angles.

"I saw on the screen what happened." Tremour adds. What was I supposed to say. This was not the time to start a fight with my boyfriend. So I try to give an innocent look. Well, that almost worked. He started to stare me down. But he came closer to me and put both his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you." Tremour started to grin. Rod on the other hand had to give disgusted look on his face. He hated love stories. What else was new?

"Well I have another reason for bringing you two here." Said our principle."You are going to be so relieved. I believe we have found a way to find the Keyblade Master." Well that just made our day, sort of. We had hundreds of ways to find the Keyblade Master. What made us think this will be any different.

"There is a sacred temple that may have our answers. It is said that it can answer any question you want, but only one in your lifetime. There are some questions that can not be answered; such as does God exist? But that is not the point. We the staff, have a plan. We will wait till the summer to go to the sacred temple. We will then go to the temple and each of us will ask a question. That question will be based on the Keyblade Master, where he or she is etc. We will then go to search. What do you think?" Well that made us all just go dumbfounded. I think this time it might work! This time it might be different. Maybe, just maybe, we might be able to end this war. I wasn't so sure about this. I had doubts, but then again, who knows?

"Where did you here about this? There is no way the Crystal Library would have given you this information?" I remarked. The Crystal Library is a library that holds a lot of answers for a lot of questions. It has been around for who knows how long. It is located on a dead star in space. We are able to communicate with it and the people there through a cyber connection. The library is able to upgrade itself through weird ways. We can travel there too. But that takes a lot of energy. We can use the same portal we use to travel through other worlds to get there too. This is much more useful and less dangerous.

"Actually," he replied, " they told me the time was now for the Judge to give me the information. I know what you're thinking, why now? Well, he wanted to see if we could find the Keyblade Master without any help. He has seen that we need help and we are running out of time." Now your probably wondering whom the Judge is. The Judge is in charge of the Crystal Court. The Crystal Court is located on the same dead star as the Crystal Library. Just on opposite ends. The Crystal Court is kind of like any other court. It's just that it's for people who try to destroy other worlds. These people are automatically sending them to death after proper court appeal. Both buildings have a Greek Aztec look to them and is built with crystal that you can't see through. Not by a smidge.

This just got me so upset that I about punched the wall. I didn't. Why I wanted to was so obvious. I hated the Judge. He always waits till the very end to give us the most important information. If he kept this up I didn't know what I'd do next. I know he means good, but what am I suppose to do?

"That's the Judge for you." Rod said seriously. I suddenly got a rush of unfamiliarity. I've felt this before. It is a feeling I sense when a group heartless is coming. I get a shiver down my spine. That everyone's first sign that a heartless is coming. Tremour senses it. He feels it in his whole body. Rod then started feeling it too. He started to know a heartless is near. He'll just stand their then next thing you know he will just know that a heartless is there. We sense it sometimes at the same time. Some times it comes randomly who senses it first. Today we all three of us sensed at the same time. Our principle noticed our expressions and gave us the signals. Tremour went to the screen to track it better and Rod and I went to fight it. Rod and I ran with our blades on our shoulders. We were determined. We had a drive and it was forever more. We ran to the third floor of the school. A huge swirl, just like from the game, like a bend in dimensions, was standing there and all these heartless attacked. Rod and I split and started fighting. We were deadly at that point. We were one with the wind. We were one with ourselves and we were one with each other. We had finished off the last heartless when some one walked out of the swirl. Tall, wearing a long black coat that went to her knees; she stared at us both. The swirl disappeared. Her hood was over her face, so she removed it. My heart sank. It jumped back up to my throat in panic. Rod knew her. I knew her. Rod pulled out his shades and put them on to show he was ready to fight. I stepped back. I was going to let Rod do all the fighting but apparently her intentions were not Rod, it was I. She grinned and said these words, "Hey there sis, how's life on your end of the bridge?"

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, that girl was my sister and she is out to get me. She is more than my sister is, she is my twin! There is not much difference between us other than that I wear glasses and she doesn't. She wears contacts. Other than that, you could never tell the difference. I never liked to fight her. She is my sister for goodness sake and she thought she could pick a fight now. "We don't have time for this." Rod said. "Why don't you go back to Dover High and we'll see ya at the Dover/Philly game." That was the third biggest football rivalry in the state. We went to Philly. What a rivalry.

"Well Rod your not very nice. I know you want to fight me, but every time we do you end up in a dilemma and you end up a complete mess. You shouldn't fight me. You're too weak! Either that or I'm too strong!" Rod takes a step, but I pull my blade out and slash it in front of him, to intervene Rod with Magenta. I stepped forward. "You are not as strong as you may think. We fight in karate class; I beat you every time. You are the weak one Magenta." Isn't that cute? Magenta. It must really suck to have a name like that and be a bad guy or girl in this case. Rod had to grin. He always found it so funny to be a bad girl and have a name like Magenta. Suddenly we hear footsteps and it's Tremour, Smith, and Brady.

"I went to get some help as soon as I saw Magenta." Tremour yelled. I turn around to see them running to us. I turn to see Magenta with no expression on her face. Smith, Brady, and Tremour decide to start the fight. They all charge. I was not expecting this. I normally don't like them to jump right in on Magenta, but I had no control. They all start to fight her. Tremour throws the first attack and he got countered. Magenta comes around and slashes him a good one in the gut. He falls backwards and lands in front of Rod and me. I help him up. Rod had to be a smart-ass. He looks at Tremour and exclaims, "You know, I am kind of glad you got hit like that. You are lucky that were on school property!" I took a good slap at him in the face. He looked at me with anger. "Now is not the time to be back talking. We have bigger problems to mess with." I reply to him. I look over to Smith and Brady to see them too fly over to us through hard bashes. As they stand up, I see Magenta look at me with a dark aurora surrounding her. Tremour looks at Magenta in the eyes. He grew in anger. I stepped up in front of everyone.

"Looks like I don't have a choice. I will have to fight you." I said to everyone. Magenta seemed happy. She wanted to fight me the whole time. I summon the Destiny Blade and Magenta sets her Fate Blade. The fight began. Magenta made the first move. She thrashed the blade at me from the top. I blocked it, barely. I tried to come around with a spin. She blocked it. We went back and forth with attack, block, attack, block etc. We even try to pull fakes, but that didn't work either. We eventually figured out that sword fighting wasn't going to help. We decided to fight like we used to. Magic. We both started with the same element. Fire. A big explosion hit everyone. We both fell but we flipped forward and attacked at the same time. Again with elements and abilities. Magenta has the same abilities as I. That did not help any. The hallway doesn't help us any either. The hall could fit about three are four people with there arms spread out. That was not enough room to fight, for us at least. We started to fire random elements at each other. Each one missing each of us just as close as the next. We were so focused on each other. If the apocalypse came at that moment, we would be oblivious to it. Magenta then pulled a good one. She used a telekinesis move. She lifted me up. She was also trying to choke me at the same time. I was trapped. There was nothing I could do. I was floating there, gasping for air. Everyone else attempted to attack Magenta in order to let me go. She was able to attack them with an element and they all fell backwards, except Rod. Who just flipped and pulled a fancy stance slide and charged at Magenta. She then started choking him too.

"Any closer and they both get it." Magenta replied. They all stopped. Brady, Smith and Tremour were just as scared as little kitties in a thunderstorm. They knew her capabilities. She choked us tighter. We both gagged. I could feel my throat getting tighter and tighter. Magenta had both hands facing us. It was the dark side of the force from Star Wars. Except of course you couldn't see lightning bolts come out, but that was beside the point. It was over. I knew it. Rod and I are going to die. I knew it. There was nothing anyone else could do. What could they do? We then heard a whisper in the air. Like something was spinning and coming closer. I didn't care. I then heard a scream and the grip released. Rod and I fall. We both gasped for air. Next thing I knew, everyone is over us. Brady and Smith tended to Rod and Tremour tended to me. I coughed like I had blood caught in my throat. So did Rod. After we got up we see Magenta standing over by the wall in complete shock. We hear the whispering again. The sound came from a blade. It came back around and headed towards to me. I slammed my eyes shut and hoped it wouldn't hit me. It came to quick. But it didn't hit me; it stopped dead in front of me! It was just floating there. I turned around. It had its handle facing me. I was still trying to catch my breath. I looked up and noticed the blade handle. I tried to slowly get a hold of it and it started to glow. I paused and then attempted it again. I grabbed it. A wind from the floor came shooting up. Not a crack on the floor. You could see the dust turn like a mini tornado. It then stopped. I felt so different. Stronger, faster, and well yeah, stronger. I looked at it. It was such great magnificence. I could never describe its magnificence. It was amazing. A regular blade. The handle was made of gold. The main handle was shaped like a regular Keyblade handle, a regular handle with a ring type protection, and a silver, thick blade. I looked over to Magenta. She was staring at me. She was trembling in fear of the blade. She summoned the swirl again and stepped through in a hurry.

"I will see you soon!" Magenta says, and she was gone.

Everyone looked at the blade and me. I looked around to see if anyone could have possibly have thrown the blade. No one was there, just us and the new blade.


	3. Chapter 2 Alone in the Cold

This new blade was of great mystery. Brady and Smith had been studying it, hoping to find some interesting facts about it. But every time they tried to touch it, it would shock them with a powerful lightning attack. Because of this, I had to be there when they conducted their experiments. According to their results, well there was nothing they can conclude. The only thing they could conclude was that it will only work when I have a hold of the handle. We also found out that it has a mind of it's own. When I would summon it, it would float next to me. The way it moved makes it look like it had some emotions. Such as when it leans forward a little it was sad, depressed, etc, or it wants to hear what was said better. I would then grab a hold of it and fight with it. I didn't know if it has a gender but it showed that it has some sort of affection for me. It would some times take over when something bad was going to happen. This blade was so different then any other. We had found out its name through the Crystal Library. The Forbidden Blade, Forbidden for short. We did not know much more.

Well it was the middle of spring and everything seemed to be ok, or at least they seem. On the weekends we had to watch the school so that no heartless would attack the school. This weekend was my turn. Joy! Not! It was not any fun, since I had to do it alone. Not the most fun thing to do. Everyone left and I was the last one in the building. As usual I started on the first floor. There was nothing. But for some unusual reason I started to get a weird feeling inside. A cold feeling went down my spine, a rather cold feeling down my spine. I never had thought I, of all people, had to do this job alone. I never did like fighting heartless completely alone. I then saw my breath. The temperature was dropping! I couldn't believe it!

I went to the third floor hoping to find the thermometer. It read fifty degrees. Gee's that's cold! I walked out of the room and went to the main stairway. I look out the window. It looks like a beautiful spring day. My long black coat kept me warm. I turned away from the window and saw a thin layer of ice cover up the wall. I stared at the sight. It started to cover the whole wall, then the floor and on to the rest of the school. I made a run for it. I didn't want to get froze by the ice. I ran down two more flights of stairs. I almost made it to the exit but I stopped dead in my tracks. A bunch of ice type heartless blocked the way. I saw the heartless attack me. I also saw the exit get covered by the ice. I blasted away a few heartless and used a fire element on the exit. The exit was clear but it quickly froze over again. Maybe the heartless had to be killed. A few attacked me and I counter attacked with fire attacks. They were easily destroyed. I turned to see the door was still covered with ice. I summoned Forbidden. Forbidden shook a little. I took a hold and tried to "chop" the ice off. Forbidden couldn't get through it. Half the school was covered in ice and yes, it was slippery. The only exception were the stairways. I went back up to the third floor to get the thermometer. I had to "Kung Fu kick" the door down. Well why not do that to the main exit, because the exit door is three times thicker than the rest of the doors. With Forbidden still beside me, I took the thermometer and walked around the school to find an exit. I checked the temperature to find that it dropped to thirty degrees. It was dropping to fast. There were two last resorts. I tried to psychically contact Tremour.

Tremour and I have the ability to connect together mentally. We would be able to know what the other person was doing and tell them what was wrong. I tried once but the temperature was too cold. I couldn't think right. So I went with Plan B. I headed to the boiler room, but to find disappointment. When I kicked down the door, the whole place was frozen over. Forbidden got too cold so it went into my coat starting from the bottom and working its way up. I was lucky I didn't get cut. This took me by surprise and wanted to run away due to shock. But that didn't work so I just hug it tightly so it could warm up and get it over with. This doesn't happen very quickly. I fall to my knees. I couldn't take the cold for too much longer. The temperature was dropping too fast, way to fast! I decided I had no choice. I gathered what I had left and made one big huge psychic call. I felt a warm sensation coming from Forbidden. It was trying to warm me up! I started to collapse. What could I do? I suddenly felt numb all over. I fell to my side, and I just laid there. Forbidden was trying to keep me warm but that may have not been enough. Please hurry Tremour!

Tremour was sitting at the park enjoying the sun after a long day of school. He looked out to see all sort of kids playing tag and kick ball and all sorts of stuff. He loved the outside. He carried a water bottle with him in this time of year. The black cloth absorbed a lot of heat and light. He refused to wear lighter colors. (Ok every once in a while but that's beside the point.) He took his sip of water and set his bottle on the floor. Tremour then got a weird headache. He pulled out a couple of Advil. He stopped mid-way and put them away. He felt the blasts that I sent earlier. His heart then started to race. The pain in his head started to scream like a five-year-old at a Halloween convention. The sound got higher and higher in pitch. Tremour did the first thing he should do. He grabbed his stuff and ran to find my mom. That is the very fist person he supposed to contact. He knew something was wrong, he just didn't know what. His heart was racing and his muscles ached already. He headed over to my moms' house.

"Something is wrong! Megan sent a big psychic blast! I KNOW something is wrong!" Tremour said to my mom. My mom is Cindy. She is a patient mom. She works at the courthouse here on Earth and on The Dead Star. She knows a lot about the court and its secrets. Mom sat on the couch in hope she could contact me. Unfortunately, I was unable to respond. I was way too weak. My mom was worried. (I am just going to refer her to Cindy so you can understand it better by name.) She started to walk to the computer desk. Tremour followed. She turned it on. Tremour had to tap his feet. He hated to wait. Cindy organized a way to contact Brady and Smith if anything were to happen. She had people at the Crystal Court come and create a program so she could contact any one that had a copy of it and their computers wouldn't have to be on. They could then instantly talk. They would use this program only in emergency. Now was an emergency. Cindy started to contact Smith, Brady, and Rod.

"I don't like that you are contacting Rod. He'll just get in the way." Tremour complained. He'd do anything to get Rod out of the group. Know one really knows why, but I just think that he is jealous. I've known Tremour since we were in middle school. I've only known Rod for a couple of years and I've spent a lot of time with Rod. Yeah, he was jealous.

"Why do you think that I let Rod have a copy of the program? I trust him. You should trust him too. Just because he spends most of his time with her doesn't mean they like each other." Cindy had to grin. She saw the disgusted look on his face. Tremour started to grid his teeth. Yep, he was definitely jealous.

Two screens popped up on the computer and Brady was on one and Smith was on another. Rod, a couple of seconds later, came on the third screen. Tremour was the first to speak. "We have a problem."

I was freezing to death on the first floor, but some how I awoke. I felt extremely warm. I looked at Forbidden and found it steaming, literally. I felt my forehead. Boy was I warm. Forbidden realized I was awake and it floated in front of me. I had a high temperature. This helped but didn't. With a chill and high temperature I could collapse, but that was the least of our problems. I tried to stand but my legs were pretty weak. I looked at Forbidden and it was floating rather slowly. It started to glow a little and Forbidden disappeared and all that was left was glitter. It too disappeared. I could still sense Forbidden and I wondered why it would just disappear like that. I felt my legs have feeling again. I stood up slowly. I walked to the main entrance. I saw the door untouched except for a few scratches on it from when Forbidden and I tried to chop through it before. I summoned Destiny Blade. I got a hold of it and tried to chop through the ice and had no luck. I dismissed Destiny Blade. I had then noticed that my body was steaming, literally. My temperature must be higher than I thought. I walked away from the entrance and walked to the third floor. Of course I slipped a few times on the way. Some I thanked God for no one being they're to witness them and some I wished for some one to be there to catch me. I felt so alone, a little scared, and well, there was a lot that I felt. I had so many mixed feelings. I passed a few rooms and got a lot of bad memories. Like the time Rod got pushed down the stairs and ended up in the hospital for quite a while. He landed head first into the wall. I'll never forgive that kid. People kept spreading rumors that Rod and I were boyfriend and girlfriend. That was so not true. Rod had a girlfriend and I had a boyfriend, which everyone practically knew. Why did I bother protecting this school. It gave me so many hassles. I suddenly had no emotions and felt numb, not physically but emotionally. I had no emotion on my face. I knew I didn't. I don't need a mirror to see that. I walked to the cafeteria. For a time I started to get all these terrible memories. Like my true past. Not my Crystal Court days, but when I was a kid in this time. What happened when I was a two-year-old is a secret to most, but is known to few. I walked past the cafeteria and walked to the gymnasium. The doors for some odd reason are unlocked and open. I walked through and notice that there was no ice anywhere. I sensed a large amount of heartless. I got a big shiver down my spine. I looked on and found a bunch of heartless and they didn't attack me this time. I watched them move on like they didn't even notice me. I was like a fly on the wall. I then felt nothing. I felt it take over. My robot side of me takes over and I was feeling nothing, but I felt so much pain.

"What's the problem?" Smith replied to Tremour.

"It's Megan! She sent a big psychic blast. She is in deep shit!" Tremour told everyone on the screens. All three of them understood what he meant. They understand everything that he was trying to say. It didn't take much to get it. Rod was sitting there like he had better things to do.

"Are you sure there is something wrong?" Rod replied.

"YES! There is something wrong!" Tremour said in sweat.

"Calm down! We'll figure out what's going on. Brady, do you think that you can scan the school security system?" Smith said.

"No problem," Brady replied. "I'll search right now." His screen closed. A couple of seconds later it opened back up with a worried look on Brady's face.

"What?" Everyone asked at once. Brady looked at Tremour. "I can't get in. The system is shut down" Brady said.

"Looks like were going to have to find her, huh?" Rod said. He was slouching. It's not that he didn't care, it was that he didn't want his emotions to get in the way. Course no one else figured that out he taught me how to control my emotions. I used to be a complete baby, but now I am in more control.

"Yep," Smith said. "Lets all meet at the high school and plan from there."

Tremour nodded. Rod nodded as well and closed his connection. So did everyone else. Tremour looked up at Cindy. He was scared. He hadn't felt anything that bad sense the last time they had to fight the Boss. The heartless in charge of a group of heartless or plan from the heartless. Anyway, Tremour walked to the door, but Cindy stopped him.

"Tremour? Please try to understand Rod. And be sure to bring back Megan alive." She said. Tremour turned around and looked in her eyes.

"I'll be able to do half of that. I'll bring Megan back. You have my word." Tremour said as he walked away. Cindy walked up to her room to look at my baby pictures.

I hadn't been like this in a while. My robot form is my "logical and dark" side of me. Emotions do not exist. I would make the most logical decisions for the situation. The only question was why did the heartless run away? I looked down and noticed that the floor had cracked. They, the heartless, must have thought that I was going to cause some sort of danger to them. I walked around a little. I had expressions like a robot would have. I felt nothing. My body was going numb. It was getting harder to walk. Eventually I wouldn't be able to walk. My heat must have been dropping again. I looked at my hands and noticed that I wasn't steaming anymore. I could have cast a fire spell to keep myself warm but I was too weak. What was the logical answer? I had to keep moving, no matter what.

Tremour walked to the entrance of the school waiting for everyone else. Smith and Brady came in the same vehicle. Rod came on his bike. "What do we have here?" Smith asked.

"The inside is frozen but no sign of steam coming out. It must be ice heartless. We're going to have to find a way in." Tremour said in reply. He pointed to the entrance. Sure enough there was a thick layer of ice on the inside of the school. Brady walked to the door to study it. Rod stood next to him. Smith walked next to Tremour.

"Do you think you can try to contact Megan again?" Smith asked. "I could try." Tremour replied. He focused on the floor. He then closed his eyes. You could see him blink. He gasped and took hold of his head. He looked up and saw all three of them looking at him. Tremour broke into a sweat. "I tried but Megan's mechanical side has taken over. She could only sense that I was sending a message."

"Maybe you should try harder." Rod said with a grin. He turned around and looked at Tremour with beaming eyes. He wanted to start a fight so bad. Rod turned completely around and walked to Tremour. Brady grabbed him by the arm. Rod turned to see Brady with a worried face. He tried to be released by his grasp but Brady is stronger than he looks. Rod caught on to the message quickly. He turned around and took out his Gun Shield and bashed at the door. The ice broke and so did the door. Tremour tried to run for the entrance and right before he got to it the ice started to freeze shut. Tremour tried to jump it and almost made it in. The ice froze over the entrance and Tremour went head first into the ice and flew backwards. Rod had to burst out laughing. Tremour sat up. He didn't understand why it froze like that. Smith started to help Tremour up. Rod wiped away the tears from laughing so hard. Brady decided to try something else.

He pulled out a match and stood by the ice. It melted, but it soon froze over again. He took the match and let the ice melt again. But this time he took a twig lying on the floor and wet it down with the bottle Tremour had. He took the wet end and stuck it in the hole so that the ice would freeze the twig. Everyone else watched him perform the experiment. He waited and took his match and melted the surrounding ice around the twig. He looked at the wet side. It was covered in ice. This helped show that the inside of the school was freezing cold. The twig was in the whole for about five minutes. Smith headed for his car and went home for some coats. A couple of minutes later he was back with five special winter coats. Everyone slipped them on. Tremour got a hold of the fifth one to give me. Brady stepped back and pulled out a shiny, pink and purple ball. It was about the size of a baseball. He threw it at the ice and a lot of heat caused it to melt the ice. A big huge whole was made. The ball would constantly create heat and float in the middle of the whole to keep the ice from freezing over. Rod ran for the opening. Tremour ran after him. They both jumped in head first and did a flip into the main entrance. Just as Smith and Brady went for the opening the ball gave in and broke and the opening started to shut. It was too late and they didn't make it in. Brady searched his pocket for more and couldn't find any. You could barely see through the ice and let alone hear through it. Smith tried to use motions to say that they would be back. Rod and Tremour understood. Smith and Brady ran to get more. Tremour looked at Rod with discuss.

"Why did I get stuck with you?" They said to each other at the same time.

"Get over it!" They said at the same time again. Then they settled it the childish way. They stuck tongues out at each other. They didn't do that for too long because it was so cold.

"Ok, we're going to have to find a way to save Megan. I am going to the third floor and you stay on the first." Tremour said to Rod in a snotty tone. Rod walked up to Tremour with his Grappling Blade in his hand.

"Hey Tremour." Rod said. Tremour turned around to get the Grappling Blade stabbed into his stomach. He made this blade himself. He then got nailed into the wall. The end of the blade split and he was stuck in to the wall. Rod had missed the vital organs but it was painful. He was breathing rather hard. Rod grabbed a hold of Tremours blonde hair and made him look up at him.

"It's not fatal but it feels like it doesn't it? You will stay here for a while" Rod said. He let go of his hair, grabbed the extra coat and walked away. He thought he sensed me but he couldn't tell. Rod checked the east end of the floor. Rod started to feel his heart race, run out of breath then it would stop and then it would come back again. Why was Rod feeling this?

I was walking on the second floor. My body was getting harder and harder to move. The cold was too much to take. I didn't have enough clothing to keep me warm. I checked my thermometer and the mercury was hard to see the temperature. Why did Forbidden run away like the coward it is? I swear I was seeing illusions. I just saw an illusion of Rod and Tremour getting along. They were side by side, hand in hand, fighting heartless. That one didn't full me. I then saw another illusion where an ice heartless was attacking me. That one however did trick me. I didn't know how much longer I would last. My legs collapsed. I couldn't walk on. I got dizzy. My body was so numb. I couldn't see, think, nor feel. I shut my eyes and I couldn't wake up.


	4. Chapter 3 Out of the Cold

Rod walked around to try to find me on the first floor. He then checked near the boiler room. Maybe I went there for warmth, no luck. Meanwhile Tremor's temperature was dropping. He's going to go unconscious soon. When a Key stabs you, you don't bleed. It's more like the key attacks the soul, the spirit, whatever you want to call it. This is why a Blade Master has a hard time beating a heartless. A Blade Master can only control a blade. Blades can hardly deal any damage to a spirit or heartless. The Grappling Blade was a regular old blade so he would start to die slowly.

Rod walked along on the second floor. At first he started to slip and fall. He was lucky I was unconscious because if I was conscious I would start laughing in strange tongues. Anyway, he walked on. He started to lose his breath and his heart raced, not again. His heart settled from the last attack and he was getting another one. He was half way to the end of the hall and he saw me. He ran to me and noticed the thermometer and it still read negative five. He took off his armor and put it on me. He then put the coat on over it. He took the thermometer and put it in my mouth. This is a little risky. If I bite down on that thermometer, breaks, and the mercury went into my mouth, then I would die of poisoning. He tried to carry me on his back to the entrance of the school. Rod sees Tremour still in the wall. Tremour looks up and sees Rod and me. He was so weak and he could do nothing. He then slowly dropped his head and his eyes shut. He passed out. Rod squinted at him.

Bunches of heartless appeared from behind. Rod couldn't attack because of me being on his back. He made a run for it. He headed to the next place that came to mind, the gym. He ran to the gym leaving Tremour behind. Oddly the doors to the gym were wide open. He ran in and slid on his side. The heartless stopped following him and turned around and scurried off. He put me down and checked my temperature. I'm recovering rather slowly. He figured that my long coat then the heated armor was preventing the heat from going into my body. He quickly removed the coat, armor, and the long jacket I had on earlier and put the armor on, then my long jacket, then the heavy coat on me. He checked the thermometer again and it was going up quickly then it was before. He looked around and got an uneasy feeling. The whole floor was covered in ice and he slid a good way back there. It was so beautiful and yet so dark. The ice was so blue but it had a dark aurora to it. He walked around a little to keep himself from freezing. He couldn't wait for December but this was ridiculous. He walked back to me to see how I was doing. My temperature was eighty degrees. I was coming around.

He turned around and saw the floor glowing. An ice figure started to come out of the ice. It got taller and taller. It was twenty or so feet high. It was The Ice Titan, the big huge ice creature that Hercules had to fight. It was made of ice and it had big jaws and its legs were one with the icy floor. It gave a very cold roar. It brought chills down his spine. Rod brought forth the Gun Shield. The Ice Titan was the Boss Heartless and Rod would have to fight him alone.

The Ice Titan attacked with a very cold breath. It froze whatever it made contact with. Rod tried to dodge it and barely did. The floor was freezing cold and slippery. The Ice Titan tried to attack me and finish me off. But Rod put a fire shield spell on me so I could warm up quicker and the ice attacks would not work. Rod had to come up with a plan in order to maneuver himself. It was getting harder and harder to move around without tripping.

The Ice Titan attacked again but this time he shot pillars from the ceiling. Without thinking, he pointed his shield down and shot a stream of fire to the ground at an angle. The pressure pushed him up out of the way of the pillars. The pillars would attack a certain point. They would not attack like a storm of pillars. The pillars left a big huge crater. Rod from that point on would use it to catch his breath. In the air and he pointed the fire at the Titan and it yelled a dull roar in pain. The flame hit the Titan under its jaw. The Titan moved its head and it stopped screaming. The fire was now hitting him on top of its head. Rod was starting to fall and so he pointed the flame down to the ground to ease his way down. Now he has found his weakness, his jaw. He had also found out to maneuver himself. He would point the flame at the Titans body and slide his way around. This got easier sense their pillars coming from the ground. The hard part was dodging the pillars, making sure that the pillars don't hit you from below you. Rod would blow fire onto the pillars to push off them. Of course, he was spending most of his time dodging the attacks then attacking the Titan. He had to come up with an idea and later was not an option.

I soon woke up. I took the thermometer out of my mouth and took a little look at it. It reads ninety degrees. I see this fire shield and I cast unspell to dismiss it. I ran up to Rod.

"Rod!" I yelled.

"Megan!" He replied. I, of course, trip. Rod slid to me to see if I was ok, which I was. He cast a time spell to freeze time. Get it! Freeze Time!

"So how are we to beat this thing?" Rod asked.

"You never played that level in Kingdom Hearts did you?" I asked.

"No." He said. You could tell he was embarrassed.

"Just reflect his attacks except for the breath and the pillars from the ground." I got up.

"Oh . . . well . . . all I've been doing is dodging. I don't have time to reflect his attacks." Rod said.

"Can't you just freeze time, get into position, then release time, then reflect?"

"I can only use it once."

"Bummer . . . and you choose now to use it?"

Rod ignores me. "So what do we do?" Rod scratched his head.

"Well, considering the floor is as slippery as heck, we need to find a way to move around." I was trying my best to keep my balance.

"Takin' care of . . . we just push off the ice pillars that the Titan summoned." I looked around and noticed the ice pillars and saw streaks that he created from sliding. They make great tracks, who to thought that Rod's shoes were that strong? I looked at him.

"Ok . . . do you know how to stop when you slide?" I asked. He shook his head. "Ok. We just stab our blades into the ground to stop. Then we reflect the attacks with our blades . . . or our shields." I said in response. I took a look at the shield. It was a big long shield with a cannon in the center of the shield. It sticks out of the bottom of the shield. I started to get a little dizzy. I didn't feel the greatest. Rod tried to hold me up but because of fighting for too long he could barely do so. I try to get up. I had a too low of a temperature to do much. He set me back down. I was so tired.

"I'm going to get the Titan." Rod said determined.

"No Rod. You can't!" I said in reply.

Rod slid me to the corner of the gym and he put the fire spell on me again. I tried to resist but I couldn't get past his grip. I stood up and looked at him and I didn't know what to do. I tried to unspell the shield but for some reason it wouldn't work. The fire shield was transparent and I was able to see through it. Rod spelled the time spell away and time resumed. The Titan looked at Rod and threw another air assault and pillars came flying. He braced himself and he used his shield to reflect the attacks. He slid back as he reflected but he still did a good amount of damage. The pillars hit below his jaw and the Titan got quite mad. He threw another air assault. Again he reflected the attack sliding back into the wall. He pointed the shield to the jaw of the monster and fired a flame assault on the Titan. It got quite mad, madder then before. Rod was trapped and didn't know exactly what to do. The Titan decided to switch it up and did the blizzard breath.

I couldn't take it anymore so I stabbed the Destiny Blade into the ground and got on my side and pushed off of it. The shield fell behind and didn't catch up. Rod saw me and I spun around and kicked him with my feet and he went flying. I got in the way and Rod was looking at me as I started to freeze into a human popsicle. He landed safely on the ground. My mid-section was frozen and the ice spreads. I looked at Rod and he ran to me. The shield caught up with me and it surrounded me. The ice just covered the rest of my body. My body was lying on the floor and I was a frozen human popsicle.

Rod stood up. I saved him and now he had no choice. He had to defeat the Ice Titan. The Titan looked at him with a smile. Rod was enraged. He clenched both his fists and gritted his teeth. He shut his eyes and started to sweat. He turned red. Anger burned in his veins. I was the only real friend other then others at other schools but he doesn't get to see them too much. The fire shield was now trying to thaw me out, which was rather slow process.

Rod started to get really enraged and his power got booted quite a bit. The Ice Titan sensed this and it backed up. Rod had just tranced. The ultimate power boost. Considering the armor was still on me not Rod, the trance was even more powerful. The armor was super heavy. The weight reduced the effect of the trance. Rod started to feel power instead of anger. He started to glow goldenly. Different feelings gave different glows. Sense he started to feel sorrow and anger, he glowed to gold. He started to feel so much power that he had to scream it out. He decided to end it quickly. He grabbed a hold of his shield and focused all of his energy into it. He pointed it to the Ice Titan and a ball of energy built up at the cannon. He tightened his grip and looked over to me. His eyes had no sudden expression and he felt nothing. He looked at the Titan and tightened his grip even more. He grinded his teeth and his power went up. He then, with all his might, screamed a loud cry and the beam released and hit the Titan in the jaw. Ouch! The beam glowed. His anger traveled with it. He glowed even more. The beam got stronger and the Titan was in pain. The attack was more powerful then before. He had reached his limit and he went beyond it. The Titan was falling to the floor. It was down on its knees and it looked at Rod and Rod looked at it. The Titan finally fell and disappeared and a glowing heart started to float away to the heavens from the Titan. The beam disappeared. The ice started to disappear. Rod went to me to see how I was doing. Most of the ice was gone and I was still unconscious. He then dismissed the fire shield that surrounded me.

He carried me to the exit of the gym where Smith and Brady were holding Tremour. The two teachers were a little bloodied from trying to get Tremour out of the wall without killing him. They had to bust the handle of the blade off in order to get him out. Brady and Smith had to give their energy to Tremour just so he could start breathing again.

"Let's go home." Smith said. Rod looked around and noticed that the ice from the ceiling was disappearing. He also couldn't sense any heartless. They walked out side and saw Cindy. She walked up to them. The ice was gone and yet there was no steam or anything. Cindy took us and we all teleported to the Crystal Court. They walked in and Brady and Smith would have to wait outside because they were Blade Masters, but Cindy gave them clearance to go in. Tremour and I were sent to the hospital section of the Crystal Court. Rod was sent to the Judge to talk about his actions. My temperature was at eighty degrees and Tremour was freezing because of not moving. His temperature was at seventy-three degrees. Smith and Brady stayed to watch over us while Cindy went with Rod to discuss his disciplinary actions that needed to be taken. They walked to the main trial room where the Judge walked out. The trial room looked like any other trial room except it was built with a very light blue crystal. Gee, you wonder why its called Crystal Court.

"What should I do to you Rod?" The Judge asked him. "I'll tell you what. I am going to remove all weapons in your possession and I'm going to give you two months probation. You will not go anywhere around Tremour or Megan for the next two weeks, and you will only go to school and home. Do I make myself clear? None of this will go to the records of the school nor will Earth know."

Rod responded, "Yes sir." The Judge took the hammer, the hammer looked like the ones on earth but it too was made of a light blue crystal, and did what all judges do. He slammed it onto the desk and yes . . . it too is made of a light blue crystal. The Judge knew darn well that Rod had defeated the Ice Titan by himself. What better reasons to put him under extreme punishment? He could be strong enough to do whatever he wanted. The Judge did not want to see it first hand. He needed to keep him "tamed". How he knew Rod beat the titan by himself was pretty neat. He had a cloud like 'thing' that allowed him to see what we were up to. And he didn't always have to be looking at the cloud. He hired somebody at times just incase he was busy.

The Judge walked away and Rod walked the other way and headed to the hospital section. He sat in the corner by the door. He was upset. The action of the Judge didn't take effect until the next day and he already had a fit to throw. Why Tremour and Rod would not get along was beyond my knowledge. Smith and Brady were at the other end of the room. They were watching our temperatures to make sure that we don't go down the tubes and well, die. Cindy walked in finally and sat beside me. She was pretty worried and didn't know exactly what to do. She started to tear up. Rod just looked away and didn't do too much. A nurse walked up to Rod and tried to hand him his armor. They carried it to Rod in a big tall rolling tray. Rod took it off the tray and put it on. The nurse walked away without a word said. Smith checked my temperature and it read ninety degrees. Rod was about to walk out when I awoke. I felt so dizzy. Cindy looked at me like any other mom would. She took a hold of my hand. Smith and Brady were pretty relaxed. Rod on the other hand walked up to me and had a look on his face that read 'I did it' all over it. I looked up at him and he blushed. I grinned and noticed at the corner of my eye, Tremour. I looked to my side and noticed the blood on his cloths. Rod walked away. I didn't know why. He walked out of the room. Another nurse walked in with his Gun Blade. The nurse had to wear a special metal glove in order to control it. Rod took it and the nurse lead him to a room where all of his other weapons was going to be held. He put the Gun Blade in with the other weapons and a number lock locked the door. Rod then used the portal to go home.

I looked at everyone and looked at Tremour the most. "Who did this?" I asked. Everyone put their heads down. I didn't get it. What was I supposed to think? Or do? Or say? They all just didn't want to tell me. I was pretty mad at this point, which was almost immediate. Cindy was the only one that was willing to tell me.

"Honey, I hate to be the ones to break you the news but..." She gulped and held in her tears. "Tremour was stabbed into the school wall by... Rod."

My heart sank to the floor. Rod? Why him? I would never have thought that Rod, even though he hates Tremours guts, would ever do this sort of thing. What would drive him to do this terrible deed? The enemy must do a death. But the enemy, in this case, was my friend. My thoughts were scrambled. I couldn't think straight. I had saw Rod and I talked to him. Why did he do this? I tried to get up in a hurry but I got slammed back in the bed by exhaustion. Smith and Brady walked out of the room to go home. Cindy told me the Judges decision about the situation of events. I had felt like such a pain to everyone lately. I have been the last person to understand the plans of action lately and I've been the first one down in a fight. I rarely was the last standing. I was pretty much a klutz and I've been off lately at karate. I had to rest. I was sure I would see Tremour when I awoke the next day.

Tremour awoke a little after I did the next day and at first he started to tell me about what happened to him and I actually listened to the story, but by that time he was done I was in tears. Both our temperatures were normal by lunch so the head doctor decided to let us go. We went home and Brady and Smith were waiting at the front door. We would go back to school tomorrow and I knew that rumors would spread like a wild fire. I didn't want that in the morning or let alone at all. They never did let anyone patrol the school alone ever again. They thought it would be good training for me. Ha, you're funny! They all had started sucking up to Tremour and me like we were princesses and princes. I insisted they didn't. That night was very long.

Well, at school we weren't aloud to talk to each other, or see each other for two weeks. That lasted a long time and it felt like forever. Tremour and Rod never talked to each other for the longest time, and Tremour grew a fear of him. Tremour and I couldn't take Gym for three weeks. That was actually cool on Tremours part and I didn't really mind it too much. We didn't have to go into the gym and I like it that way. After the Boss Heartless, I wouldn't go in there for a while. I didn't trust Rod as well after the incident with the Boss Heartless. Rod apologized and admitted that he didn't want anyone to get hurt. He was pinned so that the major organs were missed. I wouldn't trust them alone again.

We were into the fourth nine weeks and we were all excited. Forbidden finally came back. I never understood why it left. Smith then had discovered more info at the Crystal Library. Whoever Forbidden choose as its master must also earn him. So in other words, I have proved to Forbidden that I was worthy of having him even though it still chose me. This was the reason it kept disappearing like it did before. I hadn't earned it. So I had no idea how to "earn" it but I will figure it out.

Oh joy, more bullies. Odd increases of bullies have come after the school. Or actually after us Key and Blade Masters. They never really have a specific target. They attack whenever they want and it was getting too dangerous. And the one that scared us the most was the last one. With a combination of heartless and a bomb, it got ugly.

The last day of school would seem like a good one. Everyone was anxious to know if they will pass their final exams. Well I felt pretty confident. Rod did too, but I wasn't so sure for Tremour. He seemed to have "forgotten" to study. Oh well, I knew he will pull through.

I was sitting at the last period of the last day of school, when an unfamiliar voice comes through the intercom. "Hello New Philly High School. This is your end calling. I have the principal and vice principal at my disposal and if you want them alive all Key and Blade Masters report to the main office, no cops." Everyone looked at me and I swallowed in fear. This had happened a couple of other times. I can handle it. These were the only thoughts going through my head. I've done this a couple of other times. I got up and walked to the door. My teacher, Mr. Toland looked at me and knew that Smith and Brady were going to have to go too. I looked at everyone else and saw them in a calm collected nature. Seeing this calmed me down a little. I walked out the door and I saw Brady and Smith walking towards me. We both headed to the office. Also Rod came down the main stairway and Tremour came from the east end of the school. The office was on the second floor. We walked towards the west end of the school.

The office door opened and a mysterious boy, according to his height I guessed seventeen, walked out with the principal and vice principal tied together. The boy was a tall slender looking kid wearing a long black trench coat with his hood up and over his face. He looked like he was no threat, of course looks can be deceiving. A black aurora surrounded him and heartless came out of nowhere. Rod and I knew that we could handle it but Tremour, Smith and Brady were going to get the bad end of journey. They all used their swords they had carried with them wherever they go. The heartless attacked and Rod and I attacked the heartless. Tremour, Smith and Brady tried to work as a team and took on the heartless. I started out with good combos. Rod had beaten most of them with the Gun Blade and decided to help the rest of the guys. I destroyed my share of the heartless with Forbidden. Rod and the rest of the gang destroyed their share of the heartless. We had finished them off with our finishing posses. We felt so strong. The heartless were stronger then ever, but what made us stronger was that the heartless have been getting stronger and so that was our training. We would fight the heartless that was a hint better and we grew from that. We got stronger. Our relationship with each other got stronger too. Forgiveness was given. My reason for forgiving Rod was because that's what Jesus would do. I just didn't trust Rod as well.

The boy still had the dark aurora around him and he was standing there with his hostages watching us the whole time. We all lined up in a row. We faced him. He took his hood down to reveal his face. His eyes were closed. He looked up and opened them up and he fixed his attention on Tremour. His hair was as pitch black as the night. His eyes were like robots' eyes. They fixed on a position with a strict, quick flow. Narrowed down on whom or what he was focusing on like a hawk on the hunt. He was on a hunt.

"Well that's it. There were probably about twenty or thirty or so heartless and even the Blade Masters beat them. I'm surprised. Tremour, you have gotten older. Don't tell me you don't remember me." He said with his eyes fixed on him. We all looked at him while Tremour stared at him trying to figure him out. He didn't look familiar to me. Rod looked at Tremour with no expression. The rest of us just kept looking at the cloaked boy and Tremour to see what was going on.

Tremours eyes widened with shock. He finally got it. He knew who this kid was. The principal and vice, that's what I'll refer the vice-principal to, were pushed forward and they both landed on their side. Smith and Brady tried to get them untied. The boy looked at Tremour, "Now, you remember me?" He asked.

Tremour took a step forward and said, "Yes, I think I do but I may be wrong. Could you be my father?"


	5. Chapter 4 A Son's Pain

We all looked at him like he should go to a mental institute. We were very confused. How can that be his father? That just didn't make any sense. He was a seventeen-year-old boy. He could not be his father. That was just wrong. The boy in the cloak slowly clapped his hands. He had a big grin on his face. He did not remove his eyes from Tremour. He was quite happy, apparently, to see that Tremour had figured it out. Smith pulled out his blade and got the principal and vice from the ropes and Brady helped them up.

"Good job my son. I am your father and why I'm this young is obvious. Let's see if your friends can figure that out." The cloaked boy said, or should I say man, oh I'll just say Tremour's father!

I started to sense something. What was it? Rod could sense it too. Brady and Smith knew that they had to figure out a way to get the students out of here. They just didn't know how.

I stepped up and I had to speak, "Why don't you tell us what your doing here and what you want!"

Tremour's father replied rather quickly. "I want this school in smoke, along with the middle school. And there's nothing you all can do." Rod took his Gun Blade and leaped at him. That was a bad move on his part. Tremour's father used a psychic ability and stopped him in mid air. He then hurled him into the wall next to him. The wall was concrete and it had to hurt. He fell and didn't move. I ran to him to see if he was ok, but I too got stopped and I went flying past Tremour and the rest of the gang. Rod got up and ran back to the rest of the gang. I landed flat on my back. After realizing what just happened I gave the gang a thumb up in the air to tell them I was ok. Tremour let go a puff of air. He was relieved. Rod walked over to me to help me up.

Rod helped me up and said, "A spell . . . " He spoke up louder to let everyone hear him. " A spell . . . You put a spell on yourself to make yourself to either look or be younger again." He walked me back to the rest of the guys. So that's what we sensed.

"Your friends are smarter then they look, Tremour." Tremour's father said. "Yes, I am now seventeen years old. I have put a spell on myself to be seventeen again. And to top it off I have a bomb set for half an hour to blow this place into next Tuesday!" He gave an insane laugh. The principal and vice got up and made a break for the main office. Tremour's father just let them go.

"There is nothing you guys can do. You won't find them and now if you excuse us . . . " he said. Tremour's dad disappeared in a blink of an eye. Tremour stepped forward as a black shadow engulfed him. I tried to grab him but my hand passed right through him. He then too, was gone.

"Where did he go?" I spurted out.

"We have no time. We have to evacuate the school!" Rod said. Suddenly the principal came over the speakers. He asked everyone to evacuate the building in an orderly fashion. Suddenly a bunch of students came running out of their classes. Brady and Smith started to lead them out while Rod and I went to find the bomb. We walked all around the second floor when we heard an explosion coming from the middle school. Tremour's dad lied to us. There was more than one bomb. The middle and high school was one building. This was going to be a problem. How were we supposed to help the middle and the high school? Smith went to go help the middle school. Rod and I continued our search. The bomb would have to be somewhere in the center of the two schools. The only place there was in the high school cafeteria. So we went. There it was floating there. It was a magic bomb, a floating, glowing ball. It could only be deactivated with a spell. The problem was we didn't know it. How were we supposed to stop it now and where's Tremour?

Tremour woke up a little dizzy. He looked around and he saw his father in the distance. The environment felt familiar to him. It was dark. The room's walls were covered in black, purple and a hint of some green. There were no corners. At least you couldn't tell anyway. Tremour got up. He looked up at his father. He still had the body of a seventeen-year-old. The conversation started.

"So what do you want?" Tremour started.

". . . Just you my son . . . And the school in pieces. You are the dark son of evil you know." Tremour's dad replied.

". . . Don't remind me . . . Say one question, why do I have blonde hair and you have the most pitch black of hair? It just doesn't make any sense." Tremour asked that dumbest question to try to fool around with him and see if there was a flaw in what he was saying. Ya know? Test him around a little.

"That was your mother's hair, the only thing I don't like about you. As soon as you were born, I divorced her."

". . . All because of how I looked?!"

"NO! Because I needed someone to pass my evil to and you were just the person I needed. I needed someone for the shortest of time. Anyway, your mother was such a goody. I then didn't need her so I just left her. And I had the perfect plan for you. You would have to destroy the princess and the downfall was that you fell in love with her! You were supposed to get rid of her!"

"So what are you going to do about it now? You can't hurt me . . . By the way, whatever happened to my mom?" He never knew what happened to his mother. He was pretty much an orphan. My mom was like his mom to him.

"Well, if you have to know, the heartless feed on the darkness on people's hearts. So one day, the heartless were desperate and well, she knows longer exists."

"So they . . . she's dead!" Tremour started to get tears in his eyes. So that's where she was all this time.

"Yep, I'm quite happy she did die." He said as the spell wore off and he went back into his normal two-hundred-year-old body. Tremour took a step forward. That was it. He was not taking any more of this crap. He pulled out a regular blade and charged. The blade went right through him, literally! Like a ghost the blade went through and it didn't do any damage.

"I'm sorry, Son. But you have to be a Key Master to do any damage to me." Tremour's dad said as he countered with an elbow into Tremour's gut. Tremour was a little panicky now. But his father didn't do any more. He just put his hands behind his back and turned around and asked, "Don't you remember this place?"

"No."

"Well you should. This is where you and I lived for the shortest time. What memories we had." Tremour held it in. He wanted to beat his dad head down to nothing. He had lived a long time with me sense he didn't have a parent and he always wondered where they were. And here he hears his own father say he was happy that his wife was dead. Tremour came to one conclusion. He was mad and not the mad where you were upset, but mad as in crazy. His father was a crazy maniac and Tremour wanted to just kill him.

"I taught you the spell I just used. You know, the age decreasing spell." His father said.

"So what."

"You know you just think of whatever you want and it'll just come right in front of you?"

"I don't care. Why did you use that spell any ways?"

"I thought you would know. Oh well, I knew you would recognize me. I also knew you wouldn't recognize me as this old geezer. Besides, I can't live in the real world I'm so old. I'd have to use the spell to stay alive, so what better reason to use it? Don't you remember how to get out of here?" Tremour shook his head very slowly. His eyes fixed on his father.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out." Tremour's dad replied. Suddenly a cloud started to form in front of Tremour's father and it showed me and Rod trying to find the bombs. Tremour walked up to the cloud. He tried to call my name but I could not hear him. Tremour's father put his hand on his shoulder.

"See, even your friends ignore you." Tremour's father said.

"Rod is not my friend. But Megan should be able to hear me. This cloud must only allow me to see what's going on." Tremour pushed his father's hand off his shoulder and walkd away from the cloud. His father spoke up to his son.

"I've heard of a misfortune with you and Rod, about something with Rod stabbed you into the school wall. Why, I thought, you would try to put revenge on him. If you need power, I will supply you with all the power you need."

"There has to be a catch!"

"No catch, you just take revenge and then you must join me!"

"As much I want to give him revenge I will not join you!" Tremour clenched his fists. He really found no reason to waste energy so he calmed down. His father dismissed the floating cloud and made a chair appear behind Tremour. His father used a psychic ability and pushed Tremour onto the chair. Weird black energy cuffed his wrists and ankles. Tremour tried to wiggle his way out but the black energy but couldn't budge. He was suddenly scared. His father suddenly made a whip appear. He took a hold of the whip.

"Can you guess where this is going?" Tremour's father asked.

"I don't care I just want out!" That's where it hits him. He thought of a white energy that can get rid of the black energy. Suddenly white energy appeared and eliminated the dark energy. It worked! He jumped out of the chair and the chair disappeared.

"I am very surprised. You learn rather quickly." Tremour's father said sarcastically. But he was not paying any attention. He was thinking of a way out. He thought of a portal that would get them out. It appeared behind his father. He was so excited. He jumped to his father in attack and took him by surprise. The portal was so close that when he went to step back to dodge the attack he fell through and so did Tremour. He looked at his father. Tremour's father got up and was about to attack him when he suddenly felt weak. He took a step and started to feel the effect of being in the real world. He started to decay. He fell to his knees and screamed to the heavens. Tremour closed his eyes and covered his ears. He did not want to see this. He took a peak and saw his father decay into dust. He put his hands down and opened his eyes. Tremour saw the dust blow in his face. Tremour just realized that they were on the first floor in the breeze way. The dust was rough looking but felt soft to the touch. He felt the dust as tears went down his face.

"Forgive me Lord. Forgive me." He said as he wiped away his tears. He never murdered anyone before. He fell to his knees and cried more then he ever had before. He then felt a hand on his left shoulder and he turned around and saw me above him. He tried to hold in his tears. I stooped down and looked at him straight in the eye. He looked at me and put his head down.

"We have to hurry." Rod said. Tremour got up and walked up to him.

"Listen. I forgive you and all about what happened that while ago. I just didn't know if I was positively 100 percent sure of it. All right?" Tremour said. He wiped away his tears. Rod just looked at him and really didn't know what to do. I helped him up and Tremour looked up at me.

"We'll talk after this is over, ok?" I asked him. Tremour nodded. Suddenly we all heard an explosion. Another bomb went off and the ceiling above us started to fall apart. A huge chunk came crumbling down. I pushed Tremour and Rod out of the way. The chunk landed between us. It was huge. It was so big that there was no way to see on the other side. Tremour and Rod were right by the exit door. Tremour went outside to the back. Rod tried to dig into rubble but it was too heavy. Tremour called to Rod.

"Rod, forget it! She's fine! I can still sense her! She is fine! Lets go to the rest of guys up front!" Tremour exclaimed. Rod looked at him then the rubble then at Tremour again. Rod walked away and followed Tremour to the front. Smith saw them coming.

"Hurry up! Where's Megan?" Smith yelled to them. Rod explained everything. Brady went to the front of the school.

"We need to back everyone up into the alleyways. It'll be safer there." Brady spoke up. Smith was way ahead. He told the principal to back everyone up. They all went into the alleyways. Tremour looked at the school and thought of what just happened. Rod walked up to Tremour.

"Do you want to tell me what just happened with your father?" Rod asked.

"I'll tell you when Megan gets out of there, ok?" Tremour replied. Rod nodded. They both looked at the school hoping and praying that I would be ok.

The rubble was hard to move so I let it go. I sensed that Tremour was heading to the front of the school. So I went that way. I turned around and went to the first floor entrance only to see it blocked by more rubble. This place was bound to fall apart. I headed to the second floor exit. I then went to the second floor when I saw someone lying on the floor. I walked to the person and found that it was my little stepsister, Maggie. She looked up at me.

"I got separated from the rest of the group and got lost." She explained to me.

"Don't worry. We will find a way out." I said to her. I picked Maggie up and we walked to the exit only to find it blocked off by rubble. We went the other direction to find its exit was blocked as well. We went to the stair I just came out of, the middle set, and I got this really stupid idea. Half way down the stairway, it would split to go either to the left or to the right. Before you make the turn there is a big, huge window. This window led to the front of the school. Yeah you can guess where I'm going with this. I told Maggie to get on my back. I took my shoes off and told Maggie to hold on to them. She got well adjusted on my back when more of the ceiling started to come apart. It missed us by a hair. I looked at Maggie and she looked at me.

"When I tell you to lean off my back, you lean off, ok?" I told Maggie. She nodded. I went as far back as I could to get a running start. I ran and almost got smashed by rubble. I jumped on the railing. It was kind of like grinding without a skateboard. I slid on the railing on my feet and jumped straight into the window head first. I crossed my arms in front of me in hoping not to get cut up. We bursted out of the window. We were out and falling. I swear time had stopped for a moment. But as soon as it came, it left. We were soon falling and there was only one thing left.

"Lean off my back!" I quickly said. Maggie leaned off a little and the wings came out. Yep, that's right! I have wings! We glided back down to safety at the front entrance. I checked my arms and they were cut up, but at least there was no glass in my arms. We walked away and one big, huge explosion blew. Maggie and I were forced forward quite a few yards. That one must have been the master bomb, the one that would destroy the school for good. Maggie landed a few feet away from me. She just walked away from it. I got up and looked at what was left of the school. There was hardly anything there left to look at. I felt my body feel weak. I sat up on my knees and took a breather. The ambulance came and checked me out. They rapped my hands and arms up in bandage rapping. It actually looked more like a cool fashion statement then anything else. Tremour came running up to me and checked me out. Rod came up and watched him. I grabbed a hold of Tremour's hand and stopped him from checking on me.

"I'm fine." I said to them. I got up and walked up to Maggie to make sure she was ok. She was fine as well. I looked at the grounds of the high school. I walked up to where the entrance was. I just couldn't believe it. It happened so fast. The wind blew from behind and it was soft. The wind just made you want to fall to your knees. Now I knew how the people in New York felt when the Twin Towers collapsed. There was nothing there. My heart sank. I couldn't believe anything like this would happen. I looked at what was left and couldn't believe what just happened. This man that no longer lived had destroyed our school. Rod and Tremour walked up to me. They knew I had wings. They knew most of my secrets. They knew pretty well. I dismissed my wings and they magically disappeared.

"You ok?" Tremour asked. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said quietly. I didn't really pay much attention. I thought of the heartless, but they got what they wanted. The school had been turned to dust. They had won. They got what they wanted. Our principal walked up to us and looked at the damage.

"It's official. We're leaving after the Fourth of July. We are leaving for the temple. We have until then to get ready." Our principal said as we looked at the dust rise from the floor. It had finally come. We would soon find out who the Key Blade Master was.

Ok, you guys are probably a little confused about how to tell the difference between a Key and Blade Master. So let me explain the basics. A master of any sort either has the ability of the blade, physical, or key, magic. The Key is not a Key without magic. If it doesn't have magic then it's a blade. Keys have the ability to destroy heartless. Keys can only work with Key Masters. If you were a Blade Master then it would just act as a normal blade and you couldn't destroy a heartless. Being a Key Master or a Blade Master is also genetic. If your parents were one Key and one Blade then it would be a draw and it would be fifty-fifty. If both were Key or if both were Blade then it was obvious. The Keyblade was a great secret because we didn't know how you became one. Did you become a Keyblade Master when you had one Key Master and Blade Master as parents? We had no clue.

How we know if you are key or blade is quite simple. When you are discovered by a Key Master, sense they are the only ones who can tell, he or she will train you. A Key Master is best sense they have the advantage over both abilities. If you can't control it, then you are a Blade Master. If you can control magic power then you are a Key Master. I am currently not teaching anyone and hope I don't have to.

Why we were waiting to see the temple was because of scheduling problems. This was a secret mission and no one except Key and Blade Masters, I, the crystal court, and Cindy knew. We couldn't just leave in the middle of school and expect no one was going to be a bit suspicious. So we knew we had no choice. We had to leave to find this temple and find out whom the Keyblade Master was.

We all started to make fun of each other saying that one of us was the Keyblade Master. Our suspicions leaned to Smith, Rod, Brady and Tremour. We started saying that Smith was the Keyblade Master since he beats Rods in duels, mortal duels. But then I just thought that he kept winning because he was older. But it didn't make sense that Smith was Blade and Rod was Key and yet Rod managed to lose every time, or at least tie. Key has the advantage over Blade. Then again this was Rod we were talking about.

We joked and said that Brady was the one because of thinking he was trying to come up with a way for Blade Masters to control magic. He may make a break through. Yeah, maybe is the key word. We thought Rod was the Keyblade Master sense he was very good with magic and attack. He was quite strong. He was only sixteen. He was probably the strongest on the team. But maybe it could've been Tremour. He was one of those people that seem mysterious at first. He, for a short time, was able to command heartless. This did seem like the perfect ability a Keyblade Master would have, or at least the evil side of the Keyblade Master. That thought scared me. I mean the time we found out he could control heartless was when he was at the most depressing point in his life. He had no parents and he pretty much lived with Cindy and me. He didn't have friends when we first met in this life and he was lost. He went to darkness. He eventually got out. I helped him and now for some reason Tremour, again, is back to depression. But this time he has some new friends.


	6. Chapter 5 Reflection and Confusion

We were in eighth grade and it was pretty much a beautiful day. There was something wrong with Tremour. He was depressed. He didn't even want to talk to me. He had a darker feeling when I walked past him. I tried to read his mind but all I got was darkness. Tremour was just freaking me out. He didn't want to talk or do anything. He didn't have any expressions on his face or anything. Then one day it got really bad.

We were in our home rooms and Tremour was absent. This was very weird to me since Tremour was never absent from school. I had just earned Destiny Blade and just a few months before I had just discovered and came out of the Kingdom Hearts world. Heartless were the last things on our minds. The bell rang for us to go to our next class. Everyone was pretty tired and they all walked out of their home rooms pretty slowly. I walked slowly myself. I started to sense something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I walked half way down the hall when heartless came out of nowhere. Everyone started to panic. I brought forth Destiny Blade and started slashing at them. Everyone headed to the closest room to them. I stayed out of the rooms and fought a few. I started to apply some karate to fighting with Destiny Blade. I started to do spins and flips. I also started to use fancy poses, not to look good, but to be prepared for the next attack. For example, I would flip and land but go on one knee. This would prepare me for a trip attack. I would spin on the knee and attack low. After defeating the last one, I was about to give the signal for everyone to come out when suddenly I felt a distortion in the air. I turned and a black swirl came out of nowhere. It was a dimension portal. There were little differences then the world portals. Dimension portals take energy to use. World ones don't. Dimension portals don't have a mind of there own either. World portals can, rarely, takes you somewhere you aren't supposed to go.

The one-person that came out that I hoped would never come out. He walked out and I had to gasp with shock. It was Tremour that walked out. I stepped back and sensed where the portal came from, the shadow realm. Heartless love to go there for a vacation or something. Tremour stepped out and I couldn't sense anything but darkness. He was the only one on the team that could do this. Anyone else tried and would get their energy drained. More heartless came out and they stood behind Tremour. They all were normal heartless. I looked at Tremour as the dimensional portal closed.

"So that's where you've been" I said, "The Shadow Realm."

"Yeah." Tremour said. He looked down. He had no emotion to his face. You really couldn't tell what was going through his head. It was too clouded with darkness. I would get a shiver down my spine every time I tried to get into his head. His eyes were completely still. He still stared at the floor. A dark aurora started to surround Tremour. He looked up at me and his eyes were pitch black. Even his white part of his eye was black. I felt like I was looking into the eyes of an alien. The heartless were getting restless. They were starting to shiver more than usual. They were getting desperate.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked him. He wouldn't answer. There was something wrong. I tried to read his mind even more. The heartless started to attack. I gripped Destiny Blade and started to attack the heartless. Tremour just stood there like nothing was happening. I started attacking all the heartless just like before. I got hit quite a few times this time. There were quite a few to fight and the last one wore me out. I tried to catch my breath and used the blade as a cane to hold myself up. Whatever was controlling him, I couldn't get a hold of it. I had no idea how to save him. What was I supposed to do? What was wrong with him?

I tried to catch my breath. I didn't understand why the heartless were stronger that time then the set before. I looked at Tremour. He looked down and he closed his eyes. He started to shut his eyes tightly. With his eyes still tight, he turned his head to the ceiling. I stepped closer to him and suddenly heard a loud scream, but Tremour hadn't moved his lips nor had he even spoke. I closed my ears with my hands and just realized something. That scream was Tremour. He was screaming for help. He was sending a mind message. Apparently, the darkness in him is preventing him to do so.

Now that I know what's going on, I might as well try a little harder to get in. I look around and saw a few students looking through the glass of the classroom doors. I looked at them and they looked at me. I looked at Tremour and he looked at me. I stood up and dismissed the blade. I got into preparation. I focused my eyes into his and ran straight toward him. He didn't move. I stopped right in front of him. He stepped back and I got a mental lock on him. He stopped and he went onto his knees. I then put my hands on his head and tried to go deep into his head. That was the easy part. The hard part is getting the darkness out of his head. I was being transported in a very dark tunnel and it was very hard to see. I pretty much let it carry me to the destination. Sometimes I stall and I would have to put more energy into it and I would go flying again. This tunnel was the mind's tunnel. It was a passage to get into someone's mind or heart.

I made it! I could see Tremour chained to a pitch-black wall. My heart was racing. I knew my eyes in the real world were closed. This looked all too real. I felt like I was in the Matrix. He looked up and saw me. I felt tears go down my face. I landed quickly but smoothly onto the black floor, if it was a floor. I walked up to him and put my hand to his face. It was so cold. He was imprisoned in darkness. I brought forth Destiny Blade. My plan was to let the light be dim at first then gradually get brighter. Tremour had to squint. Once I get him off the chains and out of this drastic place we could move on. I took my blade and tried to slash at the chains and brake it. That didn't work. Then I just took one big slash and pushed on the chain. Dark, black sparks flew from the chains. So that's why he couldn't get out, it took light to brake the chains. I pushed harder and harder and it didn't brake. I stopped and took a step back. I got into a preparation stance. I let the light burn brighter and I took one big jump. I took the blade and slashed it as hard as I could. It wouldn't bust. Destiny Blade was burning brighter then ever before. Why wouldn't it brake?

Back in the real world, all the kids stayed in their rooms. They didn't dare to come out, for fear of disrupting the passage from me to Tremour. The teachers knew that I had some sort of power but didn't know what it was. These teachers I had at this time also served their time in the Crystal Court and all that jazz. So they knew they could trust me. I pretty much wouldn't move until my mind returned to my body. All the kids were getting really nervous. They didn't know what to do. A bunch of heartless came out of nowhere. This could get really bad. If they attacked us while we were connected mentally then I could get stuck in Tremour's head forever. The heartless however didn't attack. It's like they were waiting for something. Maybe they were waiting for Tremour to make a command. Whatever the reason, they were not attacking, that I am thankful for.

The dark room in Tremour's head was so secure. I was surprised that I was able to get in. I stopped for a moment and tried to think of what to do. Tremour looked at me and then the blade.

"I'm sorry Megan. I don't know what came over me." Tremour says. He looked at the chains. "It's over."

"No, it's not." I said looking at Tremour. "I am not going to give up on you. I am not going to let you hang here and fall apart." Tremour shot a glance at me. He couldn't believe that I just said that. He started to get tears in his eyes. He tilted his head down in hopes of having his bangs cover up his eyes. The tears still dropped down his face and I wiped his tears from his face. I grinned at him. We looked into each other's eyes. We gazed into each other, in what seemed like forever. Then the Destiny Blade grew its brightest. Sparks flew again from the chains. I started to understand how to get Tremour out. I looked at Tremour.

"Tremour . . . what did you feel when you were looking at me?"I asked him.

"Love. Faith . . . Like we could do anything. Why?" He answered.

"Before when I was bashing at the chains, I was doing it by physical strength. You can't apply that kind of thing when you're in some ones heart." I said. When you travel into someone's mind long enough, and deep enough, you will eventually get to their heart. That's what I did. Either way, you have to believe and know you can do it. See? So Matrix. I gripped the blade harder. This time I put all that I had into it. Tremour started to transfer his energy into my blade. He screamed and the blade's light got immense. I took my love, faith, and my heart into the attack. The blade went right into chain like a knife in butter. His body was released. He fell and I caught him. I settled him down on the floor, if it was a floor. I turned around and put him on my back. I took one big leap and we were going up. Below us the darkness was fading into a grayish color. I looked forward and there is a lot of light. Tremour and I were blinded for a good minute.

Suddenly we felt being flown backwards and I open my eyes to be surrounded by heartless. We were back in the hallway of the middle school. I looked at Tremour and he looked dizzy. He looked at me. He started to get tears and I too was dizzy. The heartless had enough of this and they started to attack. The Destiny Blade grew a big growing ball of light at the tip of it. I suddenly knew what to do. I took a good grip of Destiny Blade. I stood up and started to sweat. I screamed to the first thing out of my mouth.

"DESTINY BEAM OF LIGHT!" I screamed. A beam came out of the ball of light. It passed through Tremour and destroyed the heartless behind him. I swung The Destiny Blade around in a circle and destroyed all the heartless. The beam disappeared and I fell to the floor on my knees. A few of the teachers came out to see how we were. They checked us both out. Tremour was fine, but I lost a lot of energy using the attack I had used. I passed out.

I found myself lying in the nurse's room, still at the school. Tremour looked at me and I would rather see him than anyone else at the moment. I got up and I looked at Tremour. "You ok?" I ask Tremour.

"I'm fine. You? ..." He replied.

"Good." I said. That day was the one I would never forget. That attack I used will and always be my strongest attack. It changed my life.

There are so many worlds. We believe that they are trying to fuse with us. Because of this, people from other worlds are coming to our world, which will help explain the rest of this part of this story.

The reason Rod wasn't there was because I didn't meet him till ninth grade. That day was interesting but we are not getting to that. Rod first met Tremour and he just about had a cow and he never really liked him. Rod got the hang of him being around. He just never liked being his friend.

Rod was the person, who liked to travel, at least I could assume. He had a friend or two that lived in Japan. He usually goes there when there's a really big heartless brake out also, to visit his friends. That was one hard day in Japan. Heartless were known everywhere and there was not much to it. Rod had just got done talking to his friends and he left to go. Heartless are the worst in Japan. Know one really knows why.

We had a secret base in Japan. We pretty much decided most of our major actions there. We had to tell the base what our major actions were before we acted. However, someone had planned an attack on the base. Junon, from Final Fantasy Seven, appeared fifty miles away, facing our base. The bases 'head honcho' ordered me to go take care of it. However I found that this was the perfect time to send Rod. He was a pro at this kind of thing. He would be able to disable the cannon and get rid of it. I called up Rod and he went along with it.

"Yeah, sure I'll do it. I don't have anything else better to do." Rod said.

"Thanks a lot. I am not going all the way out there when you can take care of it yourself. Thank you so much!" I replied.

"No problem Megan. I'll get on it right away. Bye"

"Bye."

That was one of the quickest calls I ever had. So I had to let Rod go and hope he could negate the thing.

Rod hung up the phone. He flew to Japan where the base was. That like took a day or so. He stood where the base was and pulled out his binoculars and looked out into the horizon. Sure enough, there it was, fifty miles away. Rod headed into the base to get some supplies. He got a backpack and put some supplies in. He was now on his way.

He walked to Junon. A big huge cannon was not far. Rod walked up to the cannon. This thing is huge. He had to find a way to disable the cannon. He pulled out his backpack and started looking at the tools he had brought. He had a whole back pack full of tools. He walked into a control room near the cannon. He took out his Gun Blade. There were a few people inside of the control room. He went behind them, quietly, and took them out by surprise. He sat in one of the seats and took a look at the computers. He started looking in his bag and found the one thing that will disable the cannon. He pulled out a floppy disk and inserted it into the computer. It had a virus in it. He inserted the disk. Suddenly the computer started to malfunction. The lights flashed strangely. The computer smoked and sparks flew. The computer lights then shut off.

"That was easy." Rod says to himself. "I better leave." He took back his floppy disk and the rest of his stuff and he left Junon. On the way he felt a distortion. He looked back at Junon. A portal was forming behind it. He also saw something that he was hoping he wouldn't. He thought he saw me. He was too far away from Junon so he pulled out his binoculars out and had a look. There 'I' was, standing at the top of the cannon. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't have been I, could it? He zoomed his binoculars in more. 'I' walked into the portal. He couldn't believe it. He could only conclude that I had gone to the bad side. The portal swallowed Junon and so was 'I'. He was pretty upset. He headed home.

When he was back at the school the next day, he saw me and he went ballistic. He took me to the gymnasium and he told me what he saw. I told him I was at Tremour's house and I couldn't have been there. He wouldn't believe me. Then I knew whom he was talking about. I had to speak up.

"Rod. You didn't see me. You saw . . . " I started. Rod looked away and saw Tremour. He started to jump to conclusions. He pulled out his Gun Blade and started to slash at Tremour. Tremour started to dodge them rather quickly. I tried to yell at Rod and Tremour to stop. Tremour decided to test Rod by stepping toward me. He stopped thrashing him. Tremour then moved away and he started to slash again. Rod 'amp'd up his game' a little. He slashed a couple of times and did a spin. Right before the blade got Tremour, he stopped the tip of the blade at his throat and the gun started to boot up. Tremour was pretty scared. He knew it only took one shot to kill him. I walked up to Rod and I was just as scared as Tremour. I put my hand on Rod's shoulder.

"It wasn't me you saw. It was Magenta." I said. Rod looked at me in confusion.

"She is my . . . Twin Sister. She is my evil side." I continued. He stopped the boot up of the gun. He stared at me then at Tremour.

"So you didn't go to the dark side and Tremour is not in on it?" Rod asked.

"That's what you thought? The answer is no. I did not go to the dark side. Let me explain . . . " That was when I explained every thing from head to toe. Everything about Magenta was so complicating yet he seemed to get it rather quickly. He looked at me.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rod asked.

"Because, one, we didn't have time to tell you considering that we just met you just recently. Second, Magenta 99 percent of the time just attacks Megan, so either way we wouldn't have to explain it. Or if she attacked any of our friends there we could explain it then. Third, it's kind of a secret." Tremour said in a smart tone.

"I didn't ask you" Rod said snotty. He looks to me expecting a reply for his question.

"What he said." I said, pointing my thumb at Tremour. If we were in an anime I know that Rod would have an anime water droplet or he would have done an anime fall. Which I knew that was what he was thinking. Rods never forgave me for not telling him, but ever sense, Magenta had been after him as well. Actually, she had been after all my friends but that was beside the point.


	7. Chapter 6 A New Adventure

Man this was a tough year and I couldn't even get over the fact that our school got blown to pieces. What was I supposed to think? Whose fault was it? Dang. What was next?

Everyone was getting ready for the trip. Our principal didn't want to go. He said that he would slow us down sense he was so old. Ok that was his decision, but did he have to put it so before us. He gave us the coordinates. We were scheduled to leave after the fourth of July and that was fine with everyone. We had to figure out transportation. Recently all airports and such things have been shut down because of the holidays and because of more heartless attacks. I was already ahead of them. I was leaving to the due date to tell them.

Worlds were, rumor went, forming with us and there were so many. But only the major ones made it. Mega-Man was one of them. I had a net-navi named Roja. To make a long story short, Roja was part of a Navel-slash-Army base somewhere. No one knew where it was. It got attacked and Roja's real master got killed. She wandered around the Internet and got lost. I found her in the Net-Navi World. She didn't accept me at first but now I'm the only person she can trust. She had a red, black and white, human type Net-Navi. She had a skirt that used to be a cape that her master made her. It got really battered up while traveling the Internet.

...Or maybe Pokemon is your path of choice. I was a Pokemon collector. I didn't believe that there ever would be a Pokemon Master. So I ended up collecting and training Pokemon hoping to catch them all. However, I didn't wish to collect the legendaries. I believed that they were meant for experience. They were meant to be seen by people and understood, not captured and only one person to enjoy them. Let them free and let everyone get to see them. I'll try to catch the rest. I have most up to date.

Rod had a weird way of surprising me. The times he chose to do some stuff were just weird, especially this one. We were about a few days till we had leave and Rod wanted me to meet him at his house. Ok, that was fine. He also told me it was a surprise. Now I was scared! I rode my bike to his house and knocked on the door.

"The doors open!" His mom says. I walked in the door. Rod heard me come in and he walked to the stairs.

"Come up, but don't go to my room yet." Rod said. I walked up and I waited in the computer room. I could hear Rod whispering. What was this guy up to? He hadn't been this mysterious sense he's been "borrowing" Roja. This was getting weird.

Rod walked over to me and said, "Ok you can come over here now." He then shut the door. I got up and walked up to the door. I paused at first and then I opened the door to find Roja. She was in a robotic body. You couldn't tell it was a robotic body though. He out did himself. My eyes widened in surprise. I walked up to Roja. She had been downloaded into some sort of program in the robot body. I walked up to Rod. I looked at Roja. I started to tear up. My heart thumped. Why was I feeling this way?

I wipe away my tears. "Thanks" I said.

"Think nothing of it." He said in reply. "Why you crying?" Roja stood up.

"Because my dream came true. She had been hoping for a while now that someday that someone would put me into a robot body. She was so happy that I get to walk on soil, not data." Roja said. I nodded. She was right. It would be really cool for her to walk around like a human being for once.

"Zero Eight is the next to get a body. I hope that works out ok. If Roja needs to go back, she needs to use this plug and she can get loaded back into the Net-Navi World. The body will just stay behind here." Rod explained. He gave me all the stuff that I would need for Roja. We headed to the front door. When Roja walked she didn't make any noise. The joints were silent. That's exactly how I worked. My body was exactly just like hers. Well, it worked just like it. That seemed odd that he knew how to do that kind of stuff. Roja and I headed out.

It's the Fourth of July and tonight was the biggest set of fire works in the county. We had almost everything straightened out, the questions we were to ask and everything except transportation. Well, I was way ahead of them. I might have as well told them now and I did. They seemed to like the idea.

Everyone was at the park, Brady, Smith, Tremour, Rod, Roja, Cindy and me. We all were sitting on a hill waiting for the fire works. It was so gorgeous. There were stars everywhere. A blanket of stars covered the sky. It was so beautiful. I heard a couple of footsteps and I looked to my left to find Mrs. Brady and their one-year-old son, Owen. They walked to us. Owen walked, barely, to his dad, Mr. Brady. I felt light at that moment. I heard and felt a boom. I looked at the sky and the fire works were starting. They were beautiful. The lights were so bright; it took a while for my eyes to readjust to the lighting. I suddenly had the urge to go to the bathroom. I stood up.

"I'll be right back." I said as I stood up. I headed for the bathroom. Rod looked at Tremour.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rod asked him. Tremour looked at him. He gave him a questioned look. He had no clue what he was talking about.

Rod said, "The last day of school." Now he knew what was up and he just looked at the fire works. Tremour kept his voice low so that everyone else wouldn't have to jump in and they could keep it private. Tremour looked away.

"Not here." Tremour said to Rod.

"Yes here, that way Megan doesn't have to hear it." Rod said to him aggressively, still in a quiet voice.

"I've already told Megan! I don't want to tell you."

"You said we would when it was over and when Megan got out of the school. One thing led to another and we forgot. So yes, NOW!" That time he was really loud, but no one really noticed them talking, that moment that seemed like the perfect time to talk. Tremour looked down. He decided to start in a way that would just get it out and done.

"I pretty much killed my father. I had no choice though. He was going to kill Megan and well, that wasn't going to happen." Tremour said as he clenched his fists. All Rod could do was stare, stare into an everlasting abyss. He looked at the fire works. Tremour looked at Rod.

"Why do we fight with each other? I mean, we always fight and I really don't want it to continue. You seemed to have hated me from the beginning. I never really did hate you, even though you almost killed me quite a few times. I'm surprised she didn't leave you." Tremour said. Rods eyes widened. He was right. Why did I stay with Rod? "Why do you hate me so much?" He finished.

"Well, I . . . uh . . . hmm . . . " Rod started. He put his hand under his chin in thought. He continued, "Well I think . . . I was . . . jealous." Rod covered the back of his neck with hands hoping he wouldn't get a red neck from Tremour. Tremour looked at him with confusion.

"...If anything I should be jealous. She hung out with you more than me sometimes." Tremour said.

"Yeah but she always hung out with you after school." Rod said. Then they just realized something. Their eyes widened even more in surprise. The reason why I always hung out with them separately was because that if I hung out with them together they would possibly make a racket and kill each other. Also, I would be able to get quality time with each of them alone. They would also get jealous. This I didn't want but did. If they would get jealous then they would have to confront each other and resolve it in any way necessary. They would eventually make peace or die trying.

It was the only way I knew of in order for them to make peace. They realized that with me going back and forth all the time between the two of them would be kind of stressful on my part. I wanted to spend my time with the two of them and they were too uptight with each other to understand. They both stared at the floor. They felt horrible about what they had done over the past couple of years. Rod had been trying to kill and/or hurt Tremour for who knew how long and he felt like crap. Tremour was trying to figure him out when he should have tried to become friends with him. That would have been a lot easier.

They heard me coming back and they both scooted over to leave room for me to sit between them. I sat down and I looked up to see the grand finally of the fireworks. It was beautiful. I noticed that Rod and Tremour weren't fighting and I looked at both of them. They were concentrating on the fireworks and I just let it go. I looked at everyone and I saw the happiness that they have lost. The heartless have taken everything and I noticed that they all were happy, Brady, his wife and kid; Smith, relaxed as ever, Cindy seeing me happy for the first time in a while, and to see Rod and Tremour not fighting. This was a once in a life time thing and I had better enjoy it.

The fireworks were over so we gathered up our stuff. We walked to our vehicles and I had to have a word with Rod and Tremour. I was half worried because I could have gotten them started into a big fight but I have to try. I pulled the two of them away from everyone else and started the chat.

"So, you guys didn't fight. What's up with that?" I started. They both looked at each other than at me.

"Well we kind of just . . . um . . . " Rod started.

"Oh come on. I know Tremour will tell me." I looked over at Tremour with 'fluttery' eyes. That didn't work very well so I switched up to the puppy dogface. Tremour just looked at me and shrugged.

"Ok, lets just say we started to understand each other . . . and we are going to be 'buds'." Rod said in a quiet tone.

"...So no more killing Tremour?" I asked.

"...No more trying to kill Tremour." Rod said. I got really excited. Finally, peace was made! I started to run to Cindy. Brady and everyone else had left and Cindy was waiting for me. All three of us, Rod, Tremour, and me, all got into the car. And we drove off with Cindy.

Rod and Tremour looked at each other and they grinned at each other and put their arms around me. Tremour looked over at Rod and Rod looked at him. Tremour stuck his tongue out at Rod. Rod grinned again and leaned in and got him in the back of the neck. I looked at them both and started laughing. I knew they would want my attention and that was ok. They tried to hurt each other from then on but they were never fatal. They grew up to be men, but for now they were still boys and I hoped they would soak that up and take it for advantage. They didn't have much to live for and they better understand.

The day had come. It was the fifth of July and we would leave for the temple. A lot of Key Masters, Blade Master, and their friends came to give us a farewell. Everyone was at our dock in New York. The Temple was on the other side of the ocean. I got my pokeballs out. I sent out Gyarodos, Lapras, and for protection I also had Lugia from my Gameboy Color. I unleashed Lapras and Gyarados. They leaped out as they felt the sun. I pulled out my Gameboy Color and a pokeball appeared on the sensor of the Gameboy. I pointed it to the sky. Lugia came out of the pokeball. It spread its big huge wings and landed on the water with Lapras and Gyarodos.

"Lugia will be our protection incase of an attack of any sort. I will ride Gyarodos and you guys will ride Lapras, that ok with everyone?" I asked Brady, Smith, Tremour and Rod. They all nodded. We are all going. I had everything we needed, my laptop, some cards for entertainment, and our blades. We also brought with us some food and water and some hygiene products, all in our own backpacks. We were pretty much set. Brady gave his wife a final goodbye and to Owen. Rod's parents came and gave him a good bye. His parents didn't even know that he was a Key Master. He told his parents that it was a camping trip with his friends and there would be adults. They fell for it easily. Tremour and I gave our goodbyes to my parents. My step mom handed me a Bible to read just incase I needed some hope. She also gave Tremour a necklace with a cross on it.

Dad walked up to me and gave me the biggest hug I could ever get from him. He also walked up to Tremour and gave him a note. He told him to not read it until they were out at sea. My stepsisters were going to miss me. They handed us drawings of us together. Smith just said goodbye to the other teachers and staff. Our principal wasn't coming because he was afraid he would slow us down and because of there not being enough room to travel with him. He handed Smith a sheet of paper of the questions we were to ask. He put it in his back pocket. Before we left we had to give a fare well to everyone. I got up on Lugia and flew high enough for everyone to see and hear us. I had to speak pretty loud.

"Everyone please listen up . . . " Everyone turned to Lugia, and me "We appreciate the support you all have given. This trip had been planned for a while now . . . and we hope everything goes according to plan. You guys have no idea how exciting it is for me and the rest of the gang to go on this trip. We will come back with answers, will find the Keyblade Master. We will end this battle, this war. This darkness will be lifted and the light will leak through. I have a feeling that the Keyblade Master is coming back with us. I don't know why but I just know it." I clenched my fists and shot one of them into the air. "WE WILL WIN THIS WAR AND WE WILL KNOW AND FIND THE KEYBLADE MASTER!" That moment was an awesome feeling. Everyone cheered and screamed like it was the first of January, confetti even flew. I looked around and saw Cindy. I had Lugia put me back down. I ran to her and gave her a big hug. I soon saw Roja running toward me as well. She joined in and we ended up with a big group hug. Roja looked at me and she put her hand out and a Key appeared in her hand.

"I am a Key Master Megan!" Roja said. She looked at me and started to jump up and down. I looked at her and was very excited as well. This was great. Roja would watch over the city and all back at home and we could go on this trip. Cindy looked at me.

"I found this power hidden in her. It must have been part of her body." Cindy says. I shook my head slowly and looked at the two of them.

"No, it was not in her body . . . its part of her soul. It also was Destiny." I replied with a grin. Roja had to also grin. I looked at everyone at the dock. Smith was checking to make sure we had everything, which we did. I look at Rod and Tremour and see them getting along for once. I actually had to rethink at first because of forgetting that they made a truce between the two of them. I looked at mom and she looked at me. She spoke up.

"You can always call me on the laptop, so you better be good. I'll call every morning and night." Cindy said. I nodded.

"Come on Megan! We are heading out." Rod and Tremour called out. They had probably just planned that one out. It was to well done out for it to be an accident. I got all excited. I hugged mom and Roja and got back on Lugia. He flew high into the air. I called out all the stuff that we needed and Brady checked one last time. We had everything. I gave one final look at New York. The wind was soft and gentle. My hair was always in a ponytail and it blew like a ribbon, no a flag. I looked up at the beautiful sun and put my shades on. It glowed radiantly. I looked at everyone below me and we were off. Lugia led the way while Gyarodos and Lapras followed. I felt the wind in my hair and started to miss mom already. I gave Lugia a couple pats on his shoulder and he drifted me to Gyarodos.

"Why do you get to ride on Lugia and Gyarodos, while we're stuck with Lapras?" Rod asked as I got on Gyarodos. Lapras looked at Rod with a mad look and she squinted his eyes. Rod put his hands up showing that he didn't want any trouble.

"Not that you are a bad Pokemon or anything . . . " Rod said in reply to Lapras. I looked at Gyarodos then at everyone else.

"Because the fact is . . . they're my Pokemon. They won't let anyone else ride them except Professor Oak and me." I said as I stuck out my tongue at him. Rod just rolled his eyes. Tremour had to laugh and he did. He almost fell off of Lapras.

Everything that we needed were in our back packs and on a huge raft that was being pulled by Lapras. We could have used a boat but we would never make it. We wouldn't have enough gas and even if we did, if the boat had a problem and broke down we would be sitting ducks. The Navy could have come with us but what was the point of that when they couldn't do any damage to the heartless.

"I hope everyone brought some sort of entertainment cause all I brought is a deck of cards." Smith said while waving them in front of Brady. He knew that he wanted to play a game of poker or something. Brady nodded and they took out the cards and started to play "Bull Crap." Rod pulled out his PS one and played it on the portable screen, while I had Gyarodos pull ahead of Lapras and I felt like queen of the world standing on Gyarodos's head. I felt like Rose from Titanic and the wind was beneath my arms. I closed my eyes. I then felt someone put their arms on mine. I turned around and saw Tremour. We looked into each other's eyes. We were locked in our gazes. I felt us being lifted. Gyarodos lifted us up as high as we could go. I was the queen and he was my king. For a short time the world was at peace.

Gyarodos didn't take Tremour as a threat and that kind of made Rod kind of jealous. He wanted the chance to ride on a cool Pokemon and he blew it this time. He got off of Lapras and tried to get on and he freaked Gyarodos and he flew us both off. We both landed in the freezing water. We both came to surface and Gyarodos checked on us both. This Gyarodos was different then all the rest. He was considerate and cared. I looked over at Rod and I got infuriated and wanted to beat his head in. Smith and Brady kept away from us and let us try to solve the problem.

I got out of the water and tried to chase after Rod. He too ended up in the cold water. He had disrupted my peace. A peace that I hadn't felt in along time and he ruined it. I jumped back in the water and I started to swim toward him. To make things worse on his part, I summoned forth Forbidden and started swinging it back and forth at him. He started to panic a little and he headed to Smith and Brady. Tremour got on Gyarodos and whispered something in his ear. Rod was about to get his butt kicked, when a big Hydro Pump came out no where. It hit between us and I looked up and saw Gyarodos and Tremour looking down at us. Lapras stopped and Smith and Brady stared at the three of us.

We all stared at each other and we all were mad at each other. Tremour wanted us to stop it and that didn't take long to take into effect. I got back on Gyarodos and Tremour got on Lapras with Rod. I dismissed Forbidden.

The sun was starting to set and a beautiful combination of yellow, red, pink, and orange covered the sky. Rod got to sleep in the raft and Brady slept on Lapras with Smith. I got to sleep on Lugia and Tremour got Gyarodos, so we were all happy. The sky had so many stars that it alone could light up the night. There was no moon and that kind of disappointed me, but it's all good. I was up most of the night and I just couldn't sleep. I sat up and Lugia was still up as well. I heard Rod get up and looked over to see him squirming. I looked at Lugia and he headed for Rod. I looked in the raft and Rod looked up at me. He sat up and saw Lugia.

"Um . . . can I . . . " He started. I nodded. He got on his knees and put his hand out to Lugia. At first, Lugia kept back but eventually let him touch him. Rod grinned. I gave them the signal to keep it down a little in hoping that they wouldn't wake everyone else up. Lugia was like a swan. He kept his wings tucked in like a swan. He had the grace of a swan, but the voice of the gracest whale. The song could soothe the soul. His feathers were like silver and his eyes were of a legendary beast.

"Um why did Gyarodos flip out like that when I tried to get close like that?" Rod asked. Lugia started to give a 'cutey' whine and he wanted more. He put his head into Rods chest. I started to grin.

"Don't you see?" I started. "You approached him too quickly. You see that right now you approach Lugia with patients and don't send him a violent message. Pokemon are very cautious of their surroundings. You must be patient, something that I haven't seemed to remember to keep. I always seemed to have gotten out of hand in finding the Key Blade Master. I always felt that he or she is near and I always think that we found him but we end up in disgrace and failure. To be honest, sometimes I feel like the Key Blade Master is closer than we think and we don't need to go on this trip." I looked up and saw a beautiful sky. A second later a shooting star shot across the sky. "I wish that this war was over." That was all I said. The night glowed a beautiful dark blue and white diamonds. I tried to touch the sky but it was an infinite and I wanted too so badly. I reached and reached but couldn't touch it. I wanted that infinite that wasn't touchable, that peace, that light, that life . . . the heart of the alpha and omega. I cried.


	8. Chapter 7 Darkness's Evolution

I woke up and everyone else was up and I smelled Fruit Loops. I got up and Lugia passed me a bowl full and I noticed a disturbance. A light portal was open and a lot of Crystal Court agents are there serving us breakfast, including my Pokemon. That was really nice.

We were off to the temple again and my laptop was going nuts with a weird beeping noise. I turned it on and it was Cindy. I got all excited.

"Hi honey!" She started. "So how was the breakfast I sent you guys?"

"You mean the Fruit Loops? Yeah it was great!" I said. I had a big smile on my face. Smith and the rest of the gang headed to me.

"Yeah thanks a lot!" Tremour said.

"Well if you guys need anything, give me a beep. You guys be good, ok?" She said.

"Oh yeah we will. You don't have to worry about us." Rod said nudging Tremour. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ok I'll call ya later. Bye, love you." I said as I blew her a kiss.

"Bye." She said. She also blew a kiss. I closed the connection and I looked at Rod.

"What do you mean that you don't have to worry about us?" I asked him as I imitated him nudging Tremour. Rod just shrugged. I looked at Brady and Smith and I asked, "How long will it take to get to the Temple?" Just then the laptop beeped again. I answered it and it was our principal. He seemed a little worried.

"Guess what guys, the temple isn't on the other side of the planet. It's actually two days' travel from where you guys currently are!" That was all our principal said in less than five seconds. We all just became dumb founded that instant. At least we didn't have to make a six or a seven-day trip. Now it was only a two-day trip. That did have coincidence in it. Right as soon as I asked the question our principal comes in with the answer.

"Ok, so how did you find this out?" Smith asked.

"We had a miscalculation." Our principal said in a very nervous tone."I must also give you some warning. We keep getting some more news every day so you'll be expecting news. There'll be lots of heartless protecting the temple. The temple will be on an island called Fate Island."

"Sounds like home for Magenta." I said to myself. He continued.

"It is the counter part for Destiny Island. We would have used portals to get you guys there but the portals won't go anywhere near the island. Remember that they do have a mind of there own. It kept redirecting somewhere else. What I'm nervous about is what I have just recently found out . . .

"The island is not of our world. It is of evil and despair. Mortals have gone and never came back. Only one came back and he was possessed by a demon for three years. The middle of the island is where you will find the temple. I'm telling you all this just incase something happens to me. I fear something is after me. I don't know what but it almost killed me just before I called in. It looked like a heartless but I'm not so sure. It was taller and more powerful. Roja had a hard time in defeating it." Rod, Tremour and I looked at each other. We knew what he was talking about. He was talking about a heartless that's supposed to be in Kingdom Hearts Two. He finished, "It has been the only one ever. I hope that you guys can hurry up."

The signal started to fuzz and we could hardly pick up what else he was saying, let alone doing. It eventually cut off. The laptop shut off and we lost connection and I couldn't get it back. Lapras, Gyarodos, and Lugia looked forward. We all did and a whole fleet of water and flying heartless were heading straight for us. Tremour, Rod and I sensed it at the same time. We all knew what to do. Rod and I summoned our Keys and Tremour fetched the blades.

"Catch!" Tremour yelled as he threw them to Smith and Brady. They caught them and started slashing at the heartless. I had a quicker idea of beating them. I gave a big whistle and Lugia came flying. I jumped on and we flew high into the air. I stood up on Lugia and I screamed really loud.

"Hang onto something! ... Lugia Hyper Beam Attack!" I screamed. Rod and Brady held onto Lapras and Tremour and Smith held onto Gyarodos. A huge beam of energy came out of Lugias' mouth and all the flying heartless were gone. All the water heartless were still there. The energy from the attack rocked Lapras and Gyarodos. Luckily no one was hurt. I jumped off Lugia and I landed on Gyarodos. Tremour and Smith looked at me and new what to do. They jumped off of Gyarodos and got on Lapras. I got on Gyarodos's head and yelled once again.

"Gyarodos lets do it!" I said. Next thing you knew Rod, Tremour, Smith and Brady got on Lugia. Lapras went underwater and waited for the signal. I looked at Gyarodos and I looked into the water. I gave a hand signal and shot it into the air. Lapras came flying into the air. I jumped too and I screamed, "Thunderbolt Gyarodos!" I spread out my wings and flew to Lugia. At the same time Gyarodos used Thunderbolt and all the water heartless were gone except one kind. Right as soon as the attack stopped Lapras landed into the water. Lugia took a breath and used the only attack he could use without risking everyone's life. He booted up a Fire Blast Attack. I knew the heartless would have to go underwater so I used my telepathy and lifted it out of the water. It was so funny to see it squirming to get loose. Lugia unleashed the attack and it was a direct hit. It then disappeared. Lugia was feeling weak so everyone got off and onto Lapras, without warning Lugia fell into the water and started to sink. I pulled out my Gameboy and pointed it to the water.

"Lugia return!" I said. A red beam came out of the Gameboy sensor and I hoped it would return. I waited and I didn't see it return. I was ready to try it again when the beam came back into the Gameboy. I felt exhausted and dizzy. My wings gave in and I headed straight for the water. I fell in head first. Gyarodos went under to get me. Everyone else headed for the raft. I felt so distant from my body. Why? I wasn't going to die was I? I suddenly felt like I was being lifted and I past out.

Forbidden, without warning, came out of the water waiting with everyone else. Gyarodos came up with me and they got me onto the raft. I was O.K. I was breathing. I didn't understand why this happened. I was fine until . . . that one second. Something got sucked out of me. Maybe this is what our principal was trying to say before we lost his signal. The heartless must have found a way to take out life force or something. But how was I able to breathe, or did I. Man, was I confused.

I woke up toward around seven o'clock or so. Tremour and Rod were hovering over me. I sat up and they looked at me to make sure I was ok. I looked around for my Gameboy and it was sitting not far from me. I picked it up and tried to turn it on. It worked just fine. Gyarodos must have gone back down to get it. I looked at Tremour.

"The reason why you fainted was that possibly the heartless might have . . . oh what's the word I'm looking for . . . evolved. They must have found a way to take life energy." Tremour said. I looked at Rod and he was just staring at me. I noticed that I was dry. I must have been out for a while. I looked over at Smith and Brady. They were sitting on Lapras looking at the beautiful sunset. I got my back pack and looked for my laptop. I opened up a file that helped us categorize certain heartless we would encounter. I searched up other encounters of heartless that had the same kind of effect. There was nothing. I sent a report to the Crystal Court.

It was the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep. Gyarodos and Lapras had been really defensive lately. They wouldn't play with me or anything. I had so many reasons for going on this trip. For starters, I get to leave the house. I never seem to find a day when I am outside, second, of course, to find the Keyblade Master. I keep having this feeling that he or she is closer than we think. I couldn't believe that we were this close to finding the Keyblade Master. After two years of searching we would finally know. The third reason was because I could possibly find the reason why worlds were fusing.

For quite a long time now, worlds would fuse with us. Actually ever since I was about ten years old. I first found a pikachu at the house we used to live in. There was a huge hill I would climb. One time I saw a really fast yellow streak going right past me. I stopped in my tracks and it was a pikachu. I followed it and traveled into a portal and ended up being in the Pokemon world. Other incidences had occurred and I eventually found out that I was a world protector. I made sure that things didn't get too out of hand. But there were things that I couldn't control, such as the heartless coming out of their world and into ours. This was when the temple could come in handy. Someone can ask how we were supposed to stop the worlds from fusing.

"Why someone else?" You may ask. Well I am to ask who is the Keyblade Master was. I begged and begged and begged for everyone to let me ask the question. They finally let me do so. That day felt so great.

I stared at the stars. They were like blankets of glitter. At the corner of my eye I thought I saw one go out. I looked and didn't see any thing out of the ordinary. I looked right above me and I saw one go out right in front of my eyes. If that happened to us all worlds will fall. We were like the battery that helped other worlds exist. Without us they will fall.

This was the final day of traveling and we had no heartless attack us. Lapras and Gyarodos were in a better mood. At least they weren't biting each others head off. Everyone had slept well except me. I didn't get even a wink of sleep. I'm not quite sure why. We got served breakfast again by the Crystal Court agents. This time though they gave us eggs and ham with cheese and orange juice. Sense we were so close to the island they must have thought of giving a better breakfast than Fruit Loops, I just about stuffed my self full of food. It's a good thing they invented toilet paper.

I got up front of Lapras and I felt so strong. Destiny would be found. Everyone felt it. Our hearts would beat on forever and ever knowing that today will be the day we will find the Keyblade Master. So much was flowing through our heads. The sun was more beautiful then ever. The sky was as blue as a robin egg. We were ready and set for the future to come. We would not fall to the darkness. We would rise above it and sing our song that was given to us by our forefather and we will beat this thing. With the help of the Keyblade Master, we will win this war. The moment was growing near with every heart beat that we made. The world will change forever and ever because of this day. Once we find the Keyblade Master, the legend will come true and we will fight the darkness and see the light. The darkness can kiss my ass.

I felt so free. The wind was blowing underneath my arms. I couldn't wait to find the Keyblade Master and get rid of this terrible curse that was laid upon us. Heartless had possessed so many people and I couldn't let that go on. I had to search as hard as I could with the help of my friends to stop this monstrosity. Everyone was set. We would do what we could. We were sent by the Crystal Court to find the Keyblade Master and all will be lost if we couldn't find him or her. And I couldn't let one little thing slow us down.

At last, we saw the island . . . vaguely. It was huge and dark, in a cool video game kind of way. Suddenly Lapras stopped and started to wail in pain. Gyarodos came next to Lapras to help calm her. Smith and Brady tried to find where it hurt. This could not be happening.

The pain seemed to be coming from its rear left leg. It was a cramp. Smith and Brady couldn't do a thing so I called up Professor Oak. He was soon here doing check ups on Lapras. He stopped and wiped his forehead and got out of the water to give us the most disturbing news.

"This is very interesting. It seems that Lapras is . . . very pregnant." Oak tells us. We all just didn't how to take it. I mean that I had no idea that Lapras was pregnant. If I had known, I wouldn't have brought her. I felt so horrible. I got onto one knee so I could think about it and so I could rest a minute.

"You didn't get much sleep did you?" Smith asked me. I shook my head no. My head was still tucked down. Rod came to take me somewhere to rest and I pushed him into the water. Tremour attempted as well but I still push away. I stood up and looked at Lapras in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me girl?" I asked Lapras as I rubbed her head. She just turned her head and she looked distant in her eyes. I sighed. What could I do? We were so close to our destination I could taste it. I went to the raft and laid down. I looked at the raft I was sitting at and I felt so guilty and untied the rope that Lapras was tied to. I laid there in deep thought.

"Professor, take Lapras to your lab and help her. I'll have Gyarodos take us to the island." I said. Everyone just looked at me. I pretty much ignored them. Everyone did as I said and they all got on board. I wrapped the rope around Gyarodos and Lugia flew higher into the air. The portal opened and Lapras gave me this saddened look. I looked at her and I asked her, "Why?"

She looked away and she swam into the portal with Professor Oak. My heart felt sunken and it felt heavy. I looked at the portal until it disappeared. I looked onto Fate Island and I didn't know what to do. I looked at everyone and I looked at Lugia and I started to think more. All my thoughts started to swirl into an abyss. What was going on here?

"Well we better get going." Brady said. Maybe he could cheer me up so he tried one of his stupidity looks. It didn't work very well. I still layed there and I didn't know what to do. I felt like I was sinking. Tremour started to sense this in me and he sat next to me. Suddenly, he looked at Fate Island then at me. Fate was the complete opposite of Destiny. Destiny was of light and Fate was of darkness. He caught on quickly.

"Hey snap out of it . . . Its Fate Island." He was announcing. "Fate Island must have a weird effect on the faithful. Fate must have a mysterious power making her feel this way. She is slipping into a deep depression." I just laid there. What was I supposed to do? I knew it was nothing to get depressed about but Tremour was right, Fate had a way with the mind. I just stared into the sky. I put my hands behind my head. My heart started to sink. I started to feel nothing, like I was falling into a pit of darkness. I just couldn't help it though.

I looked at Tremour and he gave me a scared look. I looked at everyone and they got scared. My pupils started too big bigger like when you are in the dark. But it was clear and bright out. Eventually it covered up my whole eye. So my eye was completely black. This was more than depression. It was now complete control by darkness. I then shut my eyes, or at least I thought I did.

I opened my eyes to find myself all wet and I saw Tremour looking at me. The sun was just about to set. I looked around. My eyes were back to normal.

"What just happened?" I asked everyone. Lugia looked at me and rubbed its head on mine.

"You were controlled by darkness. It only took one incident to change you, or anyone for that matter." Rod said. Smith and Brady reviewed me to make sure that I wasn't pulling anything while explaining to me what had happened. I went all evil on them. When I was evil, I tried to pull out Destiny Blade but it shocked back and when it did, some of the shock doubled from landing in the water. Then Brady and Smith barely saved me. They had to absorb some of the shock into a magnet and get me out of the water. I looked at everyone and felt horrible that I got controlled by darkness. I mean come on, me going evil, we already have one of those. We didn't need two.

I looked at Fate Island and I felt so horrible. I almost killed some of my best friends. I just didn't get it. I didn't know what to think. I started to go into self withdrawal and I hardly interacted with anyone. The sky started to get dark and thunder started to rumble and roar. A big flash of thunder snapped me out of my withdrawal. The weather got really bad. I had no idea what to expect from this place. The wind got hectic and I almost fell off Gyarodos. Rain started to fall and if it weren't for the lightning I wouldn't be able to see our own hands.

We got a lot closer and I saw a very familiar face at the island. She had dark red hair and wore pink and white and had yellow wrist bands and yellow shoes. I knew exactly who it was. I stood up in surprise and everyone looked up at me and I waved my hand in the air at the girl.

I yell out to her, "Hey Kairi!"


	9. Chapter 8 Blade Master Evolution

Kairi turned around and waved back. Why in Gods name was she here? That was the only thought that I had in my head when she turned around. Gyarodos tried to give us a smooth landing but just as we landed, we jumped off and a big huge flash of thunder shocked Gyarodos and fainted. I returned Gyarodos to its Pokeball. Lugia landed rather hard. I returned it to its Pokeball as well. Kairi ran to us but Rod, Smith and Brady were so confused.

Kairi looked at me and gave me a hug. "Who the heck are you?" Smith asked.

"This is Kairi. She is from the Kingdom Hearts world." I said with a grin.

"Oh." Smith, Brady and Rod said at once.

"Lets get out of the storm!" Brady yelled. We all followed Kairi into the forest. Deep in the forest, we all took a breather and looked around at the scenery. It was dark and gloomy. It had a mix of depression and darkness. I looked at everyone and they could feel that something was wrong. I sensed that in all of them the depression that I had. I had already had the depression so it didn't affect me. The storm started to get worse. I also sensed the horrible memories in each of their heads. The darkness was brining bad memories forth. I knew that Kairi and I had to find a way to get them out of it. I couldn't think of a way.

Tremour either started snapping out of it or he was used to it. Either way, he started to glow a bright white. It surrounded him and everyone else. In a flash, the light got bigger and then faded into the storm. Everyone blinked a few times and looked around. Kairi and I sighed in relief. They were all back to normal.

Everyone relaxed. They had almost did what I did. Tremour used a light spell to eliminate the darkness. Their depression faded. I turned to Kairi, "What ARE you doing here?" I asked her.

She replied, "I just heard of this place in a story my mom told me and I wanted to see if it was true."

"How could you have withstood the depression that the island was giving off?" Rod asked Kairi.

"I almost did fall for it. But I believed in my friends and what I wanted. I wanted to come here to find Sora and Riku. I couldn't give up and if I did I would probably never see them again." Kairi said in reply. We all looked at her and they looked at each other and felt so stupid that they could have fell for such ignorant power. We had then all realized that we were not as strong as we all thought. Kairi was very strong at heart. I knew that we had a while to go before we reached the temple so we headed on our way to the temple.

The world was in the palm of our hands and we hardly even knew it. I knew that what was ahead of us was going to be so dangerous but there was really nothing that we could have done about it except fight to find the Keyblade Master. I had no idea what to expect. Our kind are not the calm kind. We knew darn well that the world was coming to an end and everyone knew that we would all get tested. We just only knew that darkness was coming and it was getting stronger. I knew that the Keyblade Master was near, like he or she was closer than we thought. I could sense something around the corner and when I would get close it would go away. I knew that it is following us. But why wouldn't it come out. It seemed that we were its targets but yet I felt that it wanted to help us. I didn't really know what to make of it.

I spread my wings out and I flew to the skies in hope of finding the temple. I looked around and I could hardly see because it was so dark. The lightning was the only thing that was giving off light. I flew back down where everyone was waiting for me. I shook my head, no, I couldn't see it. The only thing we knew at that point was that the temple was at the very center of the island. Brady pulled out his compass and the arrow was spinning in circles.

"It's like we are in the Bermuda Triangle." He said as he put his compass away. We all knew what he was talking about. We all just looked down. How are we going to find it now? At the corner of my eye, however, I saw Rod grinning. I looked at him directly and squinted at him. He looked at me with such great confidence. I had no idea what he was thinking. Everyone saw him grinning too so they became very confused. He decided to speak up, "You guys have obviously not been paying attention. This place is nothing but one, big, huge illusion. I saw that when I saw the compass was spinning but I thought you guys would have caught on. We are actually standing in a big huge arena and we are about to fight a big huge heartless and its coming."

"How can you be so confident and know that we are in a big arena?" Kairi asks. We all looked at him.

"Because." He looked up at everyone, "This heartless is one that I have already fought and defeated so I know exactly how to beat it." His grin was still in place. We all did not understand and nor did we believe him. Kairi, for some unknown reason, believed him.

"I think I know which one you are talking about. There is a legend about it. They say it can create illusions and make you feel like you're in some sort of confusion. I wasn't sure if it really existed but I guess we're about to find out about that." Kairi said pointing to the sky. We all looked up and saw a light beaming through the clouds and we all looked at Rod.

"Told ya!" He said with a big grin. The light was blinding and we couldn't see. Soon, we were blinded by the light. When our eyes came back into focus, we were standing in a big huge arena. "Hate to tell you but . . . I really told you so!" The floor started to rumble and we all fell off our feet and onto our butts. We all looked up and saw a big huge heartless.

It looked like the big heartless that Sora had to fight except its "hair" was swirly like they were trying to hypnotize you and instead of a heart on its stomach that you can see through, it was a spiral that you could not see through. It was one of those hypnotizing spirals. The heartless came down to the ground so hard that we fell back down when attempting to get up. I looked up and saw that the heartless had no expression in its eyes. Its eyes were glowing a bright yellow. We summoned our blades and such. I looked at its eyes and noticed it was concentrating on one thing, Destiny Blade.

Kairi had no way of protection. I would have to protect her. Meanwhile, the rest of us had to fight it without getting hypnotized and confused. Brady pulled out his compass and noticed that it was pointing at the huge five story heartless. That was probably why the compass was spinning in the first place.

"That must be the reason that the compass flipped out. The heartless must have some sort of magnetic field around it." Brady said to us all. There were heartless everywhere in the stands. They were cheering or at least it looked like it. It was silent and the only thing we could hear was the sound of our breaths and the sound of our blades, and yes the sound of our voice but you get the point.

The heartless were very silent. There were all sorts of heartless, the big and the small, fat and tall. The arena was huge with heartless everywhere. It was like a big huge black ring that went around the arena. Silence was a main element and that element was very strong. It gave me shivers. I look at Rod and he was waving at the heartless. I guess he thought that the heartless are cheering for us. I slap my head. "They're not going to cheer for us you dope! They're cheering for the heartless!" Rod looks at me in confusion.

"Quit lying to me!" He said and waved at the heartless again. I sighed a big sigh. "What ignorance," I thought. I looked at the heartless and saw that it was ready to attack! I turned to Rod and pushed him out the way just in time! The huge heartless attacked with a hypno spell and it almost got hit! I smack Rod on the back of the head.

How are we going to beat this thing? I looked at Rod and he looked at me. He headed straight for the heartless. He brought forth his gun blade and charged with all his might. He gave one big huge swing at the most unusual part of its body, its tail. He went around the heartless to its back side and took careful aim. The heartless knew what was coming and used its tail as its weapon and knocked Rod one and he went flying hitting an invisible wall. Rod was very high in the air and Tremour caught him just in time.

"Nice work on that haste technique." Rod said with a grin.

"Think nothing of it." Tremour replied. "So you have battled this thing before but what is it doing back?"

"It was left over from someone's pain but I am not sure who's." Rod explained. "Only the person this thing is from can destroy it." The rest of us looked at the thing and we all knew now how to defend against it. Sweat was on all our faces and we barely even got to fight. It must be another mind trick. I knew that it was after the Destiny Blade. I took a few steps forward realizing what I had to do to defeat this thing. The problem was how to keep it still. I had a plan. I sent a mind message to everyone what it was. Tremour and Rod however begged differently. They used haste and came right next to me.

"You are not doing a such thing!" Tremour said. "You could get killed!" He grabbed a hold of my hand and wished I didn't have to. There may be another way but I currently couldn't think of anything. Rod looked at me and noticed I was gripping Destiny Blade very tightly with Forbidden in my other hand.

"It wants Destiny Blade." I said. "We could use it as a decoy. If you have a better plan tell me now." He looked at me and he turned around. He tried to cast slow on the huge heartless but it had no effect. The creature was speeding up to a black smear. It was a smear when it moved. I couldn't see it at all. What was it doing?

It went behind us and we had no time to react. It launched a huge psychic blast that got bigger the closer it got to us! It hit us with great force and we all felt that we were being torn apart atom by atom. We then went back to normal and we felt rather weak. Our breath was heavy. Sweat was on every ones faces. I look around to check on everyone and notice Kairi lying on the floor. I limped my way to her and checked on her. She had just passed out and she was very tired. I tried to pick her up and I had a hard time carrying her on my back. I had to find a way to protect her. If she died then it could destroy the balance between worlds. Kairi wasn't meant to die here. She was meant to die according to the game. I had to find a way.

Brady and Smith checked on Rod and Tremour. They were both very dizzy. It seemed that Brady and Smith were stronger mentally because of them being older which explained why Kairi passed out. She was younger than the rest of us. So she was less "immune" to the attack. I tried to lead Rod and Tremour to the edge of the ring so Brady and Smith could take care of it. All of us stood in exhaustion and I knew that we could not help in the fight against the huge heartless. Brady and Smith had a job to do. I was right when I said it was after Destiny Blade cause the heartless kept attacking me. I put everyone in danger and I couldn't do that so I put Kairi down and I headed for the other side of the ring. I stayed near the edge of the ring. The fight that Smith and Brady were about to pull off was amazing. They put everything they had into this fight. They saved our lives.

Brady and Smith were the least likely characters to save someone's life but they pulled it off with great expertise. They were not that great at hand to hand combat and being that they were blade masters . . . this was going to get interesting. They pretty much had no idea how to beat this thing and they may have to use Destiny Blade as a decoy. I was exhausted. What was I supposed to do? Keys couldn't be used by a Blade Master. They would have to use something else, but what?

Brady and Smith looked at each other and realized they would have to work together harder than they have ever before. They looked up at the big huge Hypnoheartless, it's what we decided to call it, and they felt very nervous. I made it to the other side and sat down to rest. I watched them, out of breath, and I started to regain some strength but not enough to fight. I look at Rod and Tremour and I felt the sense of pain from them. Whatever it was, it was strong, but I also felt a great deal of light that was much stronger than the pain. It grew inside them and they became strong but their bodies were exhausted. Smith and Brady were both very much the same. They headed straight for the Hypnoheartless and their might became too strong for there own bodies but they managed to hold out. They had their blades for battle. Their hearts were strong and they both were one. There might were much more. They had no choice but to put themselves in front of us. Rod had battled it before but it had learned a few other tricks up its sleeve.

They headed straight for the heartless in full charge. It felt like time itself had stopped for a split second. Then time resumed as usual and they started their battle. Suddenly Smith gained great speed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I looked to Rod and Tremour and they had casted Haste on him. Brady then started to gain great speed. They shot quickly at the heartless as if they were being shot from a gun. They shot in bursts, attacking the head at first and then the tail and then going back to the head again. They started mixing up attacks and sent fake attacks. They started to also fly. They had wings but you couldn't see them. You could tell they were there because it had the distortion that a grill had . . . the heat escaping from the grill, that exact distortion. They did not scream or shout when they attacked they became silence itself. They also started to jump on certain parts of its body like they were stepping stones, jumping from leg to shoulder to back to wherever they were. They were like gymnasts, very nimble gymnasts. These other abilities were not of a blade master. The best blade master could never pull any of this off. This was power of something else, like a . . . key master.


	10. Chapter 9 A Duo's Victory

Brady and Smith had something that I could not explain. They were flying with magical wings. This was not possible for a Blade Master. Ok. I lied. It was possible but you would need extreme power in order to use magic if you were a Blade Master. The balances of physical and magic powers are both confusing and yet understandable. Of course even our scientists at the Crystal Court could hardly figure it out. The Keyblade Master 'laws' changed along with the heartless. So everything was just as confusing. The Hypnoheartless had a couple of tricks that were not used when Rod had battled it and, obviously, it had gained lots and lots of levels . . . and brains.

The Hypnoheartless had a thing for, obviously again, hypnotizing people or whatever it wanted. This power would have to have great hearts and mind power to get as little damage from the attacks as possible. Smith had the heart and Brady had the brains. So it was only a matter of time before they could take it out. They both had attacked it with all they had and it wasn't enough. Hypno-Nut was still standing and it started to grow bigger. I looked over to Rod, Tremour and Kairi. I had to stand all alone while Smith and Brady got to battle some heartless ass. Tremour and Rod had to recast Haste on Smith and Brady. Tremour had the weaker Haste and it boosted them by about 50 percent. Rod boosted them the extra seventy or so percent. I know the math didn't match but what the heck.

Smith and Brady knew that the pain was from me but the problem was that I was too weak to fight and neither one knew how to cure. Tremour and Rod couldn't cure that far away and I didn't have enough energy to use it. So I wouldn't be fighting anyone for a while. Smith and Brady went twice as fast as they did before and it was almost impossible to see them. My eyes widened and I was in shock in how fast they were going. I thought a person would die because of so much speed and pressure. They were holding out rather well. They still did the same thing as before and nothing was really said. But his weakness was revealed. Brady had slashed up the spiral in its center. It flinched in pain. Why did it all of a suddenly it start to take so much damage when I was the one that was supposed to do the most damage and destroy it? I was shocked a little . . . Not bad for Blade Masters.

It was a little bigger now, about seven stories high. I saw Forbidden come out and get all aggressive and swinging itself around like it was held by an invisible hand. I grabbed a hold and suddenly I got boosted greatly with immense power. It kind of came in a shock. I instantly felt immense power. Smith and Brady's haste wore off again and they looked at me. I started to glow a yellowish white, it was kind of a debate on what there was more of the . . . yellow or white. Air came from underneath my feet and my hair blew rapidly. I had slammed my eyes shut when the air hit me. I opened my eyes and I felt like . . . I didn't know how to describe it, kind of like a truly strong renewing at church but you couldn't feel your physical self. A tear went down my face. The light had reached into my hatred for my dad. Well I didn't hate him but he did stuff that made me want to. I then started to hate myself. That pain was hidden for a long time. That was why I became such a comedian, or at least I tried to become one. I wanted to hide that pain from myself and from others. When it came to others, I could come up with the best advice, but when it came to me, I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I didn't know how to listen to my own advice.

That light flashed and I saw such great pain run through me but that was just my past. Forbidden was letting me see the light of how I could really take it as I floated higher into the air. Forbidden knew that Hypnoheartless was still alive because I hadn't let the pain out and to my friends who could have helped out and trust them with it. I felt love and hate, weakness and pain and light and dark, all at the same time. The shock of it all came so quickly and powerfully. I felt the light go into my eyes and into my body and heart. Everyone had to cover their eyes, except Tremour. He too had seen this light before, but not from Forbidden, but from me. I had saved him from that horrible darkness he was in and the light did all the rest. He was standing tall staring right into the light. Even the Hypnoheartless had to cover up his eyes. The light got too big. I summoned Destiny Blade and I took the two and harnessed them. My eyes were not sad anymore. I was infuriated. Why did the mother fucking devil put these thought into my head, the pain and anger that I held onto for so long?

I aimed the two blades at the center, toward the spiral and unleashed my ultimate level two attack, Destiny Beam of Light. The heartless started to get sucked into its own spiral. I started to unleash more. Smith and Brady new I wouldn't be able to hold on for too long. So they jumped toward me. I was out of energy too quickly. The heartless was half gone. It was the size of a three-story building now. I was still glowing but I felt tired and weak. I saw them coming, Smith and Brady. I tried to say no but I couldn't get it out and I passed out. Brady and Smith caught me. Brady and Smith tried to read my thoughts and I thought only this: Ok . . . you win. I can't fight alone. Please . . . help me.

"You know how long I've been waiting for her to admit that?" Brady asked Smith.

"Probably awhile," Smith replied," Come on guys, leave Kairi she'll be fine, lets get this ugly guy." Tremour and Rod tried to move but Tremour was drained for some reason. Rod could barely move. Something was being sucked out of them. They looked at the Hypnoheartless and saw that he was absorbing their power.

"Ready bud?" Smith asked. Brady nodded. They put me on the ground and looked up at the Hypnoheartless. He was sucking the energy out all four of them. Brady and Smith were next. They turned toward the heartless and they started to glow a whitish blue. The glow looked more like flames. The Hypnoheartless looked down at them and to what they saw it disappeared as if it was destroyed. Brady and Smith knew it was an illusion but they just couldn't tell where it was. They looked around to see only the heartless in the audience.

"Where is he?" Smith asked. Brady suddenly was thrusted forward by an invisible force. Rod looked at the both of them and screamed at them.

"What the heck is your problem?! He's right there! He is there as clear as broad daylight!" Rod said. Smith was confused.

He screamed back "What are you talking about!?"

'That must be his knew technique' Rod thought. Smith was not in the mood to argue.

"Then where the hell is he? Do you know? Huh punk?" Smith screamed at him.

"If you would just listen to me . . . !" Rod replied angrily. The two of them went into a stare down. (You know the kind that in anime cartoons where there would be static between the eyes and all that jazz.) Brady got up and noticed his compass lying on the floor. He went to pick it up and he remembered when we first saw the Hypnoheartless. He looked at Smith and Rod and yelled to them.

"Hey I have an idea!" Brady waved his arms and Smith and Rod stopped and looked at him. Suddenly Smith was thrown by an 'invisible' force landing right next to Brady. Smith stood up very dizzy and they both looked at the compass.

"Of course! We can use the compass to track down the Heartless!" Smith said excitedly.

"My thought exactly!" Brady said as he turned to the direction the arrow was pointing to. "We'll have to guess where the center is." Brady got into position and charged at the Hypnoheartless. The compass aimed straight ahead. He took one good slash at it. The arrow glowed when he slashed. A horrible roar sounded throughout the arena. The arrow would glow when it was near its weak spot. Brady looked at Smith. They nodded at each other as Rod and Tremour and Kairi all looked at them. Smith and Brady turned toward the Hypnoheartless.

"WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE!" They both shouted."YOU CAN'T FOOL US!" The heartless was visible again to Brady and Smith. They both grinned and their blades both started to glow. They looked at them and Smith stared at Hypnoheartless in confusion. But just as quickly, realized something that no one had thought before. He looked again at the glowing blades. They started to transform into awkward shapes. Kind of like how keys look. He and Brady also started to feel different. The glow started to spread to their bodies and eventually the glow disappeared. Their blades were now keys.

Smith and Brady had suddenly become Key Masters. Rod, Tremour, and Kairi all were in complete shock. (Oh yeah, Kairi is awake by now . . . sorry about that.) Brady and Smith turned toward the heartless. They stood there with their keys ready and their hearts were burning, but not in a bad sense. They started to glow bright white and they suddenly bursted at the Hypnoheartless's center and charged right through. The Hypnoheartless wailed its horrible roar and started to get sucked into its own oblivion. It sucked itself into its center and then a huge explosion, taking up half of the arena, came from its center and it was gone. The battle was over. Smith and Brady landed safely on one knee. They were no longer glowing and they still had their keys. Suddenly the ground and the arena disappeared along with the heartless. Their surroundings were nothing but white and we were falling. Suddenly it was dark and we were laying where we once were before the attack. Everyone got their energy back. I on the other hand was still exhausted and needed sleep. Brady and Smith both smiled at us. The storm had sided and it was dark but a full moon was high. We could see in front of us and we could finally relax. We were at peace . . . For now.


	11. Chapter 10 Roja and 08

We had all taken a good breather as Smith took a good look at the new blades, I mean keys. Brady checked on everyone to make sure that we were all in good condition. Smith stood up and had a serious look and very confused.

"Do you think . . . " Smith started, "that everyone has the ability to become Key Master?... That it is just a stepping stone to something else?" Brady stood up and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It does make sense, you guys are living proof of that theory." Rod said.

'I wonder if I will become a Key Master someday?' Tremour thought while looking at me. Kairi noticed our backpacks and supplies sitting not too far away and she walked to them. She attempted to pick up all of the stuff but it was too heavy. Brady walked over to help her out. All my pokeballs must have gotten transported into the backpack when we got transported to the arena.

Tremour knew that it would take a little while before I would wake up . . . or at least he thought I would take a while. He decided to see what time it was.

"Hey Smitty! ... What time is it?" Tremour asked. Smith looked at his digital pocket watch.

"It's about . . . " He stopped and got into even more confused. "...noon?"

Everyone stopped and took a look at Smiths watch. He was right and everyone was confused.

"There are a couple of theories for this . . . " Tremour started, "One, we could be on an island that is always dark. Two, your watch is broken, which obviously isn't true because the colons are flashing for the seconds . . . or three . . . "

"We are in a weird time space continuum!" Rod yelled out loud. Everyone just looked at him with blank faces.

"Actually you just took the words out of my mouth. I highly doubt it's true though." Tremour replied . . . All righty then.

"Why do you . . . guys have to talk . . . So loud?" I said exhausted. Everyone turned around and ran to me. I opened my eyes to see everyone around me. I was so tired and everyone just stared at me in wonder if I was all right. My heart was starting to hurt and I knew why. I looked at Smith and Brady and I started to get a tear. They both just grinned. I didn't know how to take it. I just tried to sit up and they helped me. I couldn't just sit there and not say anything but what could I say. I started to cry really hard. I cried to the point I started to choke. Tremour saw a river and got a bucket to fill it full of water. He came back and pulled out a wash cloth. He wet the wash cloth and put it to my face. I started to get red and tired again.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had that much pain inside?" Rod asked. I started to calm down. I took the rag and slammed it into the water and slammed it to my face. All the water felt so good. I washed my face off. I saw my glasses sitting next to me and I picked them up and put them on. I looked at everyone and my eyes glared with the full moon.

"I didn't tell cause I knew that you all would help and I was glad for that... I was just trying to find a way to do it without anyone getting hurt." I replied as I curled up into a ball and tucked in my legs. "I love you all and I wouldn't replace any of you." My fist got tight and I got a bit angry. I looked at everyone and stood quickly to my feet. Bad idea. I got dizzy and tired and my body went limp. Tremour caught me. He layed me back down and he took my glasses off. I looked at everyone and I just stared at them as I didn't know why they would . . . never mind. I knew why, it was because they were my friends. That's what friends do. I would do the same for them. It hurt so much that they would do that in return. I was foolish to think those ways. It must have been Fate Island still having those effects on me. I looked at the full moon and felt lighter inside. I beat you Darkness. No, we beat you.

I had slept rather well considering what had just happened. I woke up to sunlight. It was amazing that the sun was out. I saw everyone else around a camp fire. I got up quietly and got some cloths to change into. I went to the river behind some bushes and took a nice cold bath. I was sweating like crazy. My heart was so calm. I washed my hair and was surprised at how pure the water was. I got out of the water and dried myself off. I put my cloths on and peeked behind the bushes to see everyone sound asleep. I had to grin. These people were willing to give their life for me. I could never be able to pay them back. I had my cloths on and my high ponytail. The only thing that was clean and wearable was my long black trench coat, black pants and my black shoes. (And yes, you perverts, I had underwear apparel on . . . jeesh!) My black under shirt was a little beat up but I still wore it.

I felt a disturbance and Crystal Court agents came with breakfast. I was really surprised. Brady and Smith must have beat the boss of this island and the barrier must have gone away. Everyone suddenly wakes up to the smell of eggs and pancakes. My mouth begins to water and I start to drool. Kairi gives me a look and laughs. I wipe away the drool. I had previously on my blue jeans, and my light blue T-shirt. As we ate our breakfast, I looked around and saw that everyone wasn't hovering over me or anything. They weren't bugging me to see if I was all right. I just went back to eating my food.

Only one person was left to be woken up and that was Rod. Poor kid was exhausted. He probably worried about me so much that he worried himself to sleep, sounds kind of weird but what the heck. Tremour looks at me and I glance back at him. Poor Rod is sleeping next to the fire. He looked so calm. I look at Rod and I grinned at him. I felt a bit of disturbance in Tremour. He seemed a bit distracted. I couldn't get into his head to get a good look at what he thinking. I leaned up next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He kissed me back.

My laptop goes off and I dig into my bag to find my laptop. I open it up. I got excited. Cindy was on the other line. She seemed to be the only one that was worried at the moment.

"Honey, how are you doing?" She asked. She was still in her night gown.

"I'm doing just fine but Rod is still asleep." I said picking up the laptop and facing the screen toward Rod.

"Sorry to hear that . . . " She rolled her eyes. "So how is everyone else?"

I look at everyone. Tremour was in his pitch black pajamas, Smith in his Army/Navy pajamas and Brady in his science/molecules pajamas. It is kind of comical. I giggle at mom."They are all just fine."

Rod wakes up with a huge yawn. It was loud enough to wake the whole island. He wore his airplane pajamas and his hair looked a bit messy. All he did was pull out a comb and brush it out. He gave me his big smile but he never showed his teeth. His eyes were slammed shut when he gave his smile. It looked more weird than anything else. I looked back at Cindy.

"Ok honey, I'll let you go. Bye!" She said blowing a kiss.

"Bye love you!" I replied. The laptop beeped and shut off. I closed it up and put it away. Rod sat up between Tremour and me. He took his share of breakfast and gulped it down. Brady and Smith stood up and stretched out. It was a good way to wake up in the morning. Kairi and I looked at each other and thought about old memories of her and Sora together. Tremour looked up at Smith.

"Which way do we go?" He asked him. He sounded more like he was asking everyone. Brady pulled out his compass. It pointed north. He grinned and showed it to Smith. He too grinned.

"We are heading north." Brady announced. We all grinned. Sacred temple here we come!

Little did I know that Roja was having a little adventure of her own. She came from an Army /Navy base. She was very young in Navi years. Her base was attacked by an enemy. He was looking for a very powerful armor. A powerful Net-Navi, originally named Zidane (pronounced Zeye-din), attacked with no mercy until he came up to Roja. He just couldn't kill her. So instead he knocked her out and stoll her memories. He sent her into the internet, thinking that they would never meet. However, two years later, I found her and Zidane met with Roja again. But his name had changed and he was wearing the armor he was after two years earlier. The armor can change based on what the Navi's body type and it would transform. He had changed his name to Zero-Eight. He was controlled by a virus and Roja would have been eliminated if it wasn't for Rod, his master. He explained everything to me which I explained to her. She was scared and under pressure. She unleashed her special ability. Her Ultimate Decision attack/ability was able to take a Net-Navi and turn them from light to darkness and vice versa. But before he was changed back to light he exclaimed that her original trainer was killed . . . by him. Some of her memories had returned and she passed out. Up to this point they were just training partners.

Roja was in charge of security while the school was being rebuilt by the Crystal Court. Half of it was built already. Roja walked around the first floor and started to sense an unfamiliar being. She turned around and drew out her Key, it was red and black colored. It was Pikachu and she panicked as she saw Roja and shocked her. Roja didn't feel much but was still pissed.

""What the hell is wrong with you?" Roja screamed. (For the sake of the story I will put what Pokemon are saying for the remainder of the story)

"You scared me! I thought you could need some help." Pikachu replied. Roja could understand pokemon just like me.

"Well you helped me all right . . . Helped me get a heart attack!" Roja said waving her Key around. Pikachu is my pokemon. She can be a bit nervous when it comes to other-world-beings. Pikachu just stared at her with a big grin on her face. They continued on and didn't say much. Sniffing for a scent, Pikachu kept pretty low to the ground. She could smell a heartless from a mile away. Ok, it's not that strong but you get the idea. Roja kept the higher grounds on check. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a heartless attacks from behind and Pikachu barely dodged it. She counters with a thunder tackle. Soon multiple heartless surrounded them. There was no running away. Pikachu and Roja were standing back to back, staring down the heartless. They were really desperate for some munchy hearts and they weren't leaving until they got their share. Roja looked at Pikachu and Pikachu wasn't backing out of a fight.

"You know that I can't tell you what to do. You have to use your instincts." Roja said to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded at her. Roja took careful aim at a heartless and screamed aloud, "Go!" The two charged and headed into battle.

They split into two separate groups. Roja was very in tune and was knocking out heartless left and right. Pikachu was having a bit of trouble but managed to knock out about half of them. The heartless kept on coming and they weren't quitting. They were getting tired and they were getting worn out. They eventually fell against a bunch of lockers. They could not keep it up any longer and they were so tired. The heartless jumped for their final attack. Roja and Pikachu both flinched. They were done for. Until a distortion formed and Crystal Court agents came and fought off most of the heartless. Just the same, though, they kept returning. The agents went to retreat but the portal was starting to close. Roja grabbed a hold of Pikachu and hurled her into the porter just before it closed off. Roja was left alone and was vulnerable, some of her mid-section was torn open. She wasn't going to last very long. Suddenly she got attacked from behind, through the wall, and got knocked out into complete darkness.

When she awoke, she was sitting in the Navi-World at there main base... or at least what was left of it. She saw 08 and sat up. He had saved her. She looked into his eyes. He had taken his helmet off just that one time, to let her see his eyes. They knew they felt something but whatever it was, it was strong. They started to love each other.


	12. Chapter 11 One Word

I started to get all excited and I jumped for joy and started to dance around with Kairi. Rod and Tremour had to giggle a little. We picked up our stuff and went on our way heading north. Tremour and Smith lead the way and Rod and I followed with Kairi between us and Brady behind. We were all ready to get a move on and we were in a hurry. The island looked so small but once you start to walk around you start to just get the feeling that it was much larger. I turned to Kairi and saw great joy in her face. I had to grin. I put my hands in my pockets and closed my eyes. I could feel the soft wind against me face. My black trench coat and black cloths kept me quite warm. I suddenly felt the island. It's hard to explain it but it didn't mean danger which was a relief for me. It was a soft pulse, like it had a beat and a rhythm, like a heart beat. I looked up to the trees and saw the sun trying to beat through. I had realized that it was much lighter and calmer than when we first got to the island. I started to stretch out and take a breathe of the nice air. It was cleaner and finer than before.

"It feels so nice," I said, trying to start a conversation. Kairi decided to be the first one to reply.

"Yes it is. I wonder if it was because of the heartless that caused the island to be so dark."

"Probably... course I was thinking that it was because of the fact that we were expecting it to be so dark." I replied. "That the island responded to our minds and knowing that could explain that darkness that controlled me back in the ocean." I looked down feeling horrible about the memory. Rod and Tremour looked at me with concern in their faces. I pulled my hood up and put my hands back in my pocket.

"That wasn't your fault though... Darkness can be very dangerous and even the strongest of warriors can get influenced by it." Brady said. He walked faster to catch up with me. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent it. I'm not sure why it targeted you but it had a reason. It could be a combination of what both of you said. The heartless could have created the environment to look like it did and tried to take you of all people." I glanced at him not moving my head and then looked at the ground. I was the weakest of all of them so it would only make sense to take out the most vulnerable. But then again, why didn't they take over Kairi? She had no real power of any kind. I noticed a sharp pain of light in my eyes and saw some thing glowing about five to ten miles away, or at least what seemed like it. The sun was to the left of me so it wasn't that. We all stopped trying to figure out what it was. I brought out my black wings, so it would match me black cloths, and flew above the trees. I looked on to see the most amazing thing ever. Beautiful, unfamiliar, white birds flew past me heading towards a gold tower. It had beautiful architecture that could be seen from miles, about five to ten miles like I said before. My eyes widened to see such a site. I was almost frozen in place. The only thing moving were my wings to keep me in the sky. I made a fist and thrusted it into the sky.

"YEAH! YES!" I started to scream in happiness. I started to do flips and twists in the air with excitement. I did circles and tornadoes (doing circles while inclining and finishing with an awesome pose). There was not a cloud in the sky, no disturbances and no cares. I dived back down to the ground with a huge smile that could never be measured. I hugged Tremour, then Rod, then Kairi and then Brady and Smith. They knew why I was so happy. They knew they were close. So close they could taste it. I started to run towards the tower and everyone ran behind me. We could see it on the hill. Our prayers were going to be answered! Who was the Keyblade Master? Where is he/she? I ran as fast as I possibly could. Our ambitions drove us. We ran with determination. We were heading to the Sacred Temple. Finally, all the pain and suffering of millions would be healed. Everyone had the most beautiful aura to them. We all ran with all our backpacks and materials flopping up and down on our backs. Our cares seemed to have gone away. I picked up speed and started to fly up into the sky again. This time I switched to my white wings. I flew as fast as I could to the top of the tower to wait for the rest of the gang. I didn't see any door or openings to get to the inside, so I assumed that it was a solid temple.

Everyone caught up with me and they were out of breath. I flew down to them. I haven't lost any breathe. They all caught there breathe and they looked at the largest structure they had ever seen. It was maybe a hair smaller than the tallest of the twin towers. They all had to take another breather. I walked up to temple and saw a slight crack in the wall. I dismissed my wings and examined the crack. I started to wonder why Brady didn't and Smith use there wings to fly and catch up with me earlier? Maybe they were too tired. Anyways, Brady walked next to me and looked at the crack in the wall. The crack wasn't jagged or anything. It was a straight line, like it was a crack from a door that wasn't all the way closed. Brady stepped away and studied it from a further distance. He put his hand under his chin and thought a moment. He looked above the crack and noticed some hyrogliphics. They looked like ancient Egyption but it had a Chrystal court essence to it (which in the end was just a combination of different types of hyrogliphics). I knew the text well, it had to be Chrystal Court. I started to translate it in my head and started to memorize it.

I turned around to tell everyone else what it read,"For one true power may be held in the one but can be held by the many." It was short and sweet. It was, however, a smack in the toosh for all Christains.

**(OOC: I am Christain and I am not trying to diss any Christain! I love you God!) **

"What ever that means." Tremour said.

"I don't personally like it." Rod replied. "The power of one can be very powerful."

"Yeah but maybe it's trying to prove a different point." Brady pointed out.

"Yeah, like a million people might be able to kill one!" Smith said with a smirk. He had to laugh at himself for that. We all just stared at him. _Thanks for ruining everything, Smitty._ I gave him a nasty look and walked right in front of him. He wiped his eyes and looked at me with a heated red face. I started to get a tear in my I and started to realize that this island was called Fate Island for a reason. The hyrogliphics had just summed up what happened with me and the Hypno Heartless and he was taking it as a joke! I started to make a fist and I started to get red. Smith gave me a bit of a worried look and started to back off alittle. With my not-so-dominant hand, my left, I cracked a big back hand into his jaw. (A back hand would be like a slap with the back of the hand but in a fist form.) I could here the sound of my nuckles cracking a bit of his jaw. The only thing that moved was my arm. My body hardly moved and my eyes didn't leave his. It felt like time had slowed down when I hit him. I felt enraged that he pulled that line off! He fell to the floor and didn't move at first. Everyone stood in shock and hesitated to do anything. Smith stood up and looked at me at first confused but then his eyes eased off and he started to understand.

"Ok. I get it." Smith said, barely. He inched in pain from the my back hand. I stared at him for a while. Kairi hated violence and ran up to me and grabbed my wrist. I stared down at Smith. I was felt something was wrong but couldn't quite put my finger on it. The wrist that Kairi grabbed felt weird. I flash of something went into my mind. My subconcious caught it but I really couldn't tell what it was. I jerked my hand away from hers and stared at her a second. She looked back at me in question.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing." I replied to her. I decided to disregard Kiari for the moment and focus on Smith. He looked at me and I could see a bruise starting to form. I crouched next to Smith. I took my right hand and put it on the bruise. Smith flinched and didn't exactly know what to do. A glow came from my hand and he started to feel the bruise go away and his jaw bone started to feel much better. It was fusing together. The bones were starting to heal. I still had a mad face and I wasn't going to forgive him for what he just did. The glowing stopped and I put my hand to my side. Smith felt his jaw and gave a thumbs up to Brady.

"You won't get off so easy next time." I said to Smitty. I offered my hand to help him up nad he excepted. We all looked at each other and didn't know what to expect. Kairi got our attention.

"Guys look!" We all turned to see the crack in the wall of the temple and saw a door slide out.(It was like a sliding door wasn't shut all the way.) It opened wide, enough for two people to walk in at the same time. It was pitch black inside.

"Why did it open?" Rod asked.

"Who cares why?" Tremour replied. "Lets go!" Tremour ran into the temple.

"Wait for us!" Brady yelled to him. We all ran in. I ran in as well, being the last one in line. I knew why it opened. It opened because I had to read aloud the phrase on the temple wall. Normally Rod would be able to catch something like that. Or maybe it was because of something I didn't think of at the time. Maybe it was because I understood my lesson about friends, that I could finally see that sometimes going into a battle or a common mis-hap alone isn't always the best thing to do. But I still had the fear of losing my best of friends. I hated it but there was nothing I could do about it. It was a sad thing, in a way, that people would sacrifice themselves just to save one soul. I started to tear up and almost cry. But when Kairi decided to gasp in amazement of how beautiful and huge the place was inside, I stopped. It was bigger inside than outside. It was like the living room from a mansion. I almost fell backwards. It wasn't dark anymore. There were lit candles and torches hanging on the walls. And at the very end of the room, the farthest from the doorway came a huge statue of a Hindu looking god. We walked up to it in amazement. Suddenly, it's eyes opened and it started to move. It looked down at us as we all gasped. Only a few words came out of it's mouth.

"What is this disruption that you must disturb me from my slumber?" We didn't know what to really expect considering we really didn't know what to expect. Kiari went first.

"Where are my friends Sora and Riku?"

The ground shook and everyone was scared. After the ground stopped shaking a portal appeared. It didn't look like the normal portal that we were used to. It was black. A pure black energy portal. I looked at Kairi and she gave me the weirdest grin. Suddenly, her eyes went black and fangs started to appear. Her hair got messier for no reason and then her nails grew long and sharp. I suddenly realized that Kairi was not real. Kairi was not the Kairi from Kingdom Hearts. She started to charge and make a slash attack. I was partially hestitant but I had to react. I summoned Forbidden and I lunged forward. It suddenly went through the "Kairi" and she gasped in a devils voice. She vanished into dark sparkles and a black heart floated into the roof. The heart went up into the tall dark roof until it couldn't be seen no more.

"So you felt it didn't you? When she grabbed your hand?" The statue said with a grin. I turned to it with mad eyes, mad buring in rage eyes.

"What the hell was this all about?" I said steaming.

"Anyways!" Brady yelled as well.

"What did you feel?" Rod said anxiously. I looked at him with sharp eyes.

"You ever get that feeling when a part of your body looses blood and gets hot and looses feeling? Then it the blood rushes back and you get that cold feeling?! Well that cold feeling is what I felt!" I said angrily. He looked at his hand and tried to imagine it.

"So you are not as dumb as I thought." The Hindu statue said.

"What was that?" Smitty exclaimed.

"A controlled heartless... The Hypno Heartless takes a heartless and disguises it as anyone it desires." Hindy replied.

"So we were fooled from the beginning! Damn!" Tremour explained to himself.

"But why? What was it all for?" I said.

The statue was about ten foot tall or so... and that was when it wasn't standing! It had all knowing ears so there were no hiding anything that was being said. He looked down at us and replied simply, "... To see if you were worthy of being here."

"Now our chance to ask questions guys. Come on!" Smith screamed. I looked at him and I realized I should have kept his jaw broke. We came here for a reason and I was about to get some answers. We were all about to figure out where this person was and how to find him/her. I started to suddenly get excited. My heart started pumpin' and people could finally stop suffering. We could help find this third person and go home to my beautiful bed and play some Nintendo sixty four. Heartless can go away and lives can live. I got full of excitement in my, unbroken, bones. I started to get all squeely like and couldn't hold it in any longer. I ran in front everyone and put my arms out. I looked up at him and I just realized he stood up. I took a humongous breathe and screamed to the heavens, "Who is the Keyblade Master!!???"

The Statue started to grin and amazingly started to laugh. He started to laugh uncontrollably. I started to get upset at this.

"What is so funny!?" I screamed. He looked down at me whiped away a few tears.

"Do you really want to know? Cause from the looks fo it you aren't even worthy of knowing." Hindy replied.

"YES!" I said."Our world as we know it depends on it!"

"Alright then!" He took a deep breathe for relief. "Child, I'll tell you right now that the Keyblade Master is closer that you think... literally."

I got really excited. "REALLY?!" I replied.

"Yes. For you see the Keyblade Master is..." My heart stopped. But not for excitement, but for shock. I started to sink and my heart started to ache. I sweated and felt hot. I think I even wet my pants a little. Cause the next word he said was the last I believed he would say. My mouth went dry and it took a few moments for everyone else to get the concept. For what he said was something that made sence but I still didn't believe. The word echoed in my head as I felt my eyes trying to adjust and my hands start to shake. I couldn't believe the word he just said. The world echoed and it hurt my ears. I could hear it for seemed like eternity. It echoed in my head as I felt like I was in darkness and all there was was that dreadful word.

"You."

**The End**

_What a way to end it huh? Please R and R about the characters and be looking for the second book! Thank you all for reading!!!_


End file.
